The Elephant
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Carol stood behind the fence at Terminus concealed by the shrubs and greenery watching in horror as Tyreese was lead into a red train car at gun point. Carol, Caryl post 4x16.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an experiment for me, first time writing. If anyone is interested in this story it will be a multichaper if not, a one shot. This is a Caryl story:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead in any shape or form

"Ohh Shit"

Carol stood behind the fence at Terminus concealed by the greenery and shrubs watching in horror as Tyreese was lead into a red train car at gun point. They had decided together that they couldn't blindly walk into Terminus with Judith, it would be foolhardy to be that trusting after everything they had been through. Even so sneaking in unannounced with a baby did not seem like a feasible option either. That had left one choice: one of them would have to go in and pretend to be alone to find out if this place was the real deal.

Carol had argued fiercely that it should be her but in the end Tyreese had won out. Placing his hand over hers he had smiled at her kindly while he spoke.

"Carol I know that you think you somehow deserve to place yourself in danger but you don't. I've forgiven you, you need to forgive yourself. We both know that you're better with Judith, you need to stay with her, she needs you".

His words had struck a chord deep within her and the hitch in her throat became painful. She had excused herself in that moment and fled the room to shed silent tears. He was right. She needed to forgive herself but the thing was she wasn't sure how. Carol had so much guilt weighing on her soul that she felt like she was drowning. She resolved to at least try. She had thanked her lucky stars for Tyreese. Traveling with a baby had been slow going. Judith's needs combined with Tyreese's infection had turned a three day walk into five. The time had allowed them to grow even closer. Not in a romantic sense, Karen's ghost would alway be between them. Carol knew if she were truly honest with herself there was another ghost standing there as well, in a dirty angel wing vest. She refused to acknowledge his presence. His absence was a grey elephant in the back of her mind, difficult to ignore. She knew when her tears manifested they may go on for days. Carol wouldn't willingly throw herself off a cliff of despair, not know when Judith needed her. She wouldn't fail a child again. Memories of Lizzie, Mika, ...Sophia etched forever in her mind, on her soul.

Tyreese was her rock, she had never encountered someone with such a true soul. She felt a friendship bond with him deeper now than the one she had felt with Rick. She loved Rick as a brother and if they ever meet again there was so much she needed to say to him. Reaching behind her to pat a sleeping Judith on her back, she silently hoped she would have the chance.

The plan had been simple she would come to the fence and watch Tyreese's entrance to Terminus then make her way back to a house they had set up for her to await his return. Tyreese had made her promise to leave quickly but something had kept her at the fence, some niggling doubt, suspicion, fear, intuition or whatever you wanted to call it. Something had felt wrong about Terminus. Now she was scared, unsure what to do. She couldn't mount a rescue party by herself with Judith on her back. She could try to sneak in under cover of darkness but, once again what to do with Judith?

Taking deep calming breaths, Carol realized one thing, she had to get out of there before Judith awoke crying. She would go back to the house and try figure out what in the world she was going to do. With one last look at a Terminus she turned to go stumbling over something protruding from the ground. She righted herself quickly without waking Judith( thankfully) and peered curiously at the ground. Her foot had hooked in the handle of what appeared to be a canvas tote bag. Kneeling down she brushed the dirt away and opened the bag. An icy fear reached out and gripped her heart. Sitting in the bag was Rick's gun and a small stash of oh so familiar arrows. She looked back at Terminus with a new determination and spoke quietly .

"Well Jude, looks like we have some work to do huh?"

Carol spun around shocked when suddenly a voice responded;

"Well little lady this is your lucky day, we just might be able to help you"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The door to the train car opened,a large figure entered and remained in the darkness as though scared of what he might find awaiting him. The train car occupants looked at one another nervously as the figure stepped forward into a small shaft of light.

"Tyreese" Sasha exclaimed and flung herself into his arms


	2. Chapter 2

AN# 1:Thank you so much I really had expected no reviews. It was very intimidating to hit that publish button:) Please excuse my horrible grammar. Although English is now my first language my younger years of school were spent in a French school and my English grammar has never caught up. That being said there shall be an aspect of this story very loosely based on the Comics, and when I say loose I mean very-I've never read them. I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead or the use of it's characters in any way or form.

" They say that somewhere in Africa the elephants have a secret grave yard where they go to lie down, unburden their wrinkled gray bodies and soar away, light spirits at the end." ~Robert R. McCammon

Chapter 2

Daryl stood apart from the others digesting everything Tyreese had just told the group. Forearms against the wall he rested his weary forehead against his clasped hands and rolled on the balls of his feet with nervous energy. The family reunion complete Tyreese had quickly told the group all that had transpired on his journey between the prison and Terminus. Well maybe not quickly, the big man had clutched Sasha and paused many times, seemingly overcome with emotion. Tyreese's voice had wavered when he spoke of Lizzie's descent into madness and the ultimate horrific decision he and Carol had been forced to make. When he spoke of Carol's confession to Karen, and David's murder he glanced up at the the group and said,

"I don't think you people realize how much she loves you all, what she would do for you. She kept Judith alive not me. I've forgiven her, she's suffered enough." His eyes had focused on Daryl briefly as though trying to convey a message.

Rick had stumbled backwards as though struck when learning of Judith's survival and Carol's involvement. Maggie listened quietly with a guilty expression on her face. Glenn and Carl had grinned happily when learning of Carol and Judith's fate. Sasha sobbed quietly throughout the entire story.

Daryl's heart ached for Sasha. Three days and they still hadn't managed to come up with an escape plan. The Termites had seemingly thought of every possible means of escape and taken measures to prevent it. Yesterday they had come for Bob.

The emo wannabe punk Gareth had called out for Carl to exit the train car or he would set it on fire. Rick had glanced around the room frantically seeking any alternatives but none were given. Carl in the end had walked out bravely hands raised in the air. Gareth had grabbed him and pressed Carl's back to his chest, one arm around Carl's neck the other pointing a gun at his head. Then he had called for Bob saying he would shoot Carl in the head if he did not show his face. A horrified Sasha had begun a litany of no no no's. Bob had simply placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

"I'll never be alone again" he'd whispered while smiling as his thumbs had traced her cheekbones softly, and then walked out the door. He never came back. Sasha had barely spoken since.

Which brought Daryl back to the fact that Carol was now somewhere close by with Judith...alone. Carol...he closed his eyes and imagined she was here with him. He could almost feel her breath on his neck, her hesitant hands tracing a pattern on his shoulders. Her back pressed against the wall as his fingertips began his exploration of her waist. He loved her waist, Daryl had spent many nights imagining his hands on her waist, and his mouth nipping at her neck. He shivered as goosebumps rose all over his body. That's all it was though, Daryl thought sadly...imaginings.

He had never gotten his head out of his ass long enough to just tell her. Friendship just wasn't enough for him anymore. Everyday at the prison he had awoken with a new vigorous determination that today was the day he would tell her of his longing. Every night he went to sleep promising himself he would be fearless tomorrow. Self doubt had haunted him, he had been too terrified of rejection to push past his internal boundaries and procrastination had become his mental crutch.

Then the flu had struck and he had run out of tommorrows. Guilt ate away at his soul, he should have been there for her. Maybe if he had, Rick would have known she was essential to his well being and not abandoned her. Maybe if he had, she wouldn't have felt the need to make such a sacrifice for the group. He knew without a doubt the deaths of Karen and David and Lizzie would weigh permanently on her heart. She would carry that with her forever. He wished he could erase every bad memory for her. Daryl would carry it all, if he could, all her pain and suffering. He wanted her free from all her internal doubts and self -recrimination. He wanted her blue eyes to shine brightly and her laugh to float around him like a whispering breeze. He didn't want her to be alone and scared.

That thought had plagued him his entire time with Beth. Visions of Carol suffering an unspeakable fate had materialized in his mind like a ghostly movie, and had made him act like an ass. He had lost his edge, gotten sloppy...and stupid. The kid had paid the price. He had come to care about Beth like a little sister. For all her brave talk Beth wasn't made for life on the run, thinking no one survived he had been ready to hunker down in that funeral home and focus on protecting Beth. What a joke, he thought with self loathing. He wasn't invincible, he wasn't a superhero. He failed Beth, just like he failed Carol. He'd told Maggie what had transpired , the need to confess his guilt overwhelming him. Daryl had wanted her to unleash her anger on him but Maggie had simply nodded sadly and walked away.

He felt the need to make amends to both Carol and Beth, even if it was just honoring their wishes. He wouldn't give up again, he wouldn't stop looking for a way to escape. He owed them that at least.

"So what you're sayin Tyreese" Abraham began"is our assess are depending on some housewife and a baby."

Daryl answered him hoarsely

" Don't underestimate her"

"Ppfffttt" Abraham snarked out while rolling his eyes stomping off to talk to Rosita and Eugene.

Daryl sighed pressing his forehead again to his joined hands. He really missed his crossbow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol stared intently at the group of eight men standing in front of her in pseudo military style garb. All heavily armed. Her gun was drawn in a steel like steady grip, her other hand contained her knife. She would protect Judith like a mother lionesses defending her offspring. She smirked knowing she wouldn't make this easy for them and asked,

" Are you from Terminus?"

The leader of the group ( she supposed) stepped forward. He was a large muscular man, mid forties she guessed with a touch of salt and pepper in his dark brown hair. He had an air of authority to him. He chuckled as he answered her

"Blue Eyes, do we look like we belong to that group of dumbass Hannibal Lector wanna-bees ?"

Carol's brow rose in question at the reference,he continued on:

"Nah Carol, my name is Lieutenant Paul Monroe, and these are my men. Like I said were gonna help you get your friends out of that little human meat factory over there ." He gestured toward Terminus as he spoke.

Carol stared at him incredulously

"Why would you help me? How do you know my name?"

The lieutenant grinned broadly:

"Glad you asked Blue Eyes, we got ourselves a mutual friend" he titled his head to call out over his shoulder. " You can come out now Blondie, it's her alright."

A disgruntled voice answered sarcastically,

" Thanks for pointing out the obvious".

A few of the men chuckled at the response. Carol's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the voice. She cried out in happiness when she saw the smiling blonde step out from behind a large tree

"Beth!"

AN#2: So, I killed Bob, I liked Bob, I enjoyed his story, I just couldn't see his luck holding out a third time. To make things clear he is dead. Also to reassure you there will be no Bethyl in this story. Not even a hint of it, I see them more as brother /sister, and yes I like Beth too. Let me know what you think. thanks :)

I do not own or profit from any form of The walking dead or it's characters. Nor do I own or profit from the character of Hannibal Lector.


	3. Chapter 3

AN# 1: Thank you so much for your interest in my story, I appreciate each and every review, fave and follow.

I do own or profit from the walking dead in any form( tv or comics or graphic novel)

Chapter 3

"The elephants love for him was a love I have never known~ yet always longed for. For why should he be remembered always and not I ?" ~ Benson Bruno

Carol slumped back in her chair in shock. She scanned the faces in the room searching out Beth's who could only nod morosely as she bounced a happy Judith on her knee.

" These people are, ...are cannibals?" she said her voice thick.

"Afraid so Blue Eyes" Lieutenant Paul responded watching her as though her expected her imminent unraveling. They were in the kitchen of the house she and Ty had cleared. They had decided quickly by the fence they all needed to regroup and plan in a safe location. After the Lieutenant had cut short Carol and Beth's joyful ( tearful) reunion ,Carol had lead them back.

The lieutenant's men had formed a circle around her, Beth and Judith as they walked, eyes vigilant for any walker or danger. During the walk Beth had told Carol all that had transpired since the fall of the prison. She had initially been with Daryl and Carol smiled at the way Beth spoke of him with awe like a heroic older brother. When the funeral home her and Daryl had been taking shelter in was overrun she had run out to the road as instructed by Daryl. A black car had appeared driving erratically and she had stumbled falling down, hitting her head, and knocking herself unconscious.

She awoke later in the car of Gabriel Stokes a very troubled man. Stokes had been the pastor of the funeral home. After the Turn he had refused sanctuary to friends and neighbors and as a result his tenuous hold on mental health and clarity had been permanently severed. He hadn't meant her any harm just hadn't wanted to leave Beth unconscious in a herd.

Beth and Stokes had returned to his house after the herd cleared, but Daryl was long gone. Beth had spent two days listening to Stokes mumble about Terminal Cannibals before he had taken off while Beth was sleeping and never returned. That's how the lieutenant's group had found Beth. They had come to check on their friend Stokes. With no other option they'd had taken Beth with them. The next day they had come across a message to Glenn from Maggie and made the connection. Terminus was a trap.

Beth's saviours were from a safe zone known as The Hilltop, run by Lieutenant Paul and a man named Gregory. The safe zone had been formed by survivors of various survivors of deferent branches of the millitary when communication with Washington had ceased. They quickly realized it was fruitless to attempt to completely eliminate walkers. A better option they surmised was to provide refuge for innocents, and recently had begun stamping out groups individuals/ groups popping up who took advantage of the turn to be lawless and evil.

Lieutenant Paul and his men had been on the way to investigate reports of a man named Neegan tormenting a colony named Alexandria ( bunch a hippies pacifists the lieutenant had quipped), when they had decided to check in on Stokes.

Carol glanced around the room, The Lieutenant had sent one man back to Terminus to watch the place.

"Reynolds" he'd quipped "Make sure there ain't no god damn dinner bell rung before we get back". Another was on watch ( Thomas) and two others he'd sent back for their gear and vehicles(Miller and Gallant).the remaining three(Wong, Perez, and Anderson) along with the lieutenant and Beth had just finished telling Carol that their brief recon had confirmed Stokes tale.

Carol stood suddenly

"We have to get them out of there NOW"

"Hold on Blue Eyes, simmer down. Believe me we're going tonight but it's ( he glanced at his watch) 4 pm, they ain't taking anyone else now. We gotta plan this right, I don't want this lil start up corporation starting up somewhere else. We're going in about 11 hours, hit them when it's still dark."

"Anyone else?" Carol asked her voice croaking. Oh god not Daryl..

Beth reached across the table and squeezed Carol's hand " Bob" she whispered sadly" I'm sure Daryl's fine."

"We got there too late to get to your friend, Perez and Anderson went in last night to recon the place, what they found well let's just say it wasn't pretty. We're gonna make them pay Blue eyes."

"I'm coming with you" Carol stated firmly

" Well Blue Eyes, I wouldn't have expected anything else, but now get some rest. The boys and I are gonna plan our means of attack we'll talk again in fours hours and brief everyone of the plan, so rest cause Blue Eyes you look like shit"

/

Daryl opened his eyes and looked around the train car. The area around where he was sitting against the wall was cast in a soft comforting ethereal light, the rest of the car was darkly shadowed.

"Awww Fuck, I'm dead" he said to himself.

He heard a familiar giggle coming from the darkness. " You ain't dead Pookie, just dreaming". Carol said as she stepped into the light, smiling sweetly at him.

"This is a dream ?"he whispered

"Yup"

"Then come here" he reached up grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him, settling her in the v of his legs. Her back to his chest, his strong hers banding around her abdomen. She laid her head back on his shoulder. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry" he whispered verging on tears. Dream Carol turned her head to look up at him and placed her hand on his cheek, he turned his face into her palm closing his eyes.

"for what?" She asked.

" I wasn't there for you, I shoulda told you the truth about, about how I feel about you. Maybe you wouldn't have felt like you were alone, maybe you woulda known you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for the group" Tears began flowing down his face as he spoke.

"Oh Pookie" Carol sighed and leaned forward wiping his tears away. "I've never felt alone with you, that's why I did what I did, I wanted to protect you" she smiled sadly" I can't lose you too"

"I miss you Carol, everything feels wrong when your gone"he squeezed her a little more tightly.

" I miss you too, but I think I will take a pass on theses less than stellar accommodations."

He snorted and said "Good at least out there you got a chance"

"Don't worry we'll see each other again soon. Very soon." She replied with a mysterious grin.

"Carol I got so much I wanna say.."

" and you will "she said interrupting him and kissed his brow softly "but for now just rest Pookie, I'm with you, I'll watch over you."

AN#2: So I hope Daryl wasn't too ooc, I wanted him to be angsty and suffer a little. Please excuse any military inaccuracies. I know nothing of the military, just have a lot of respect for them. I always believed more of them would have survived. Work, life, and my kids will probably kick my ass this week. I'll update when I can. Please let me know what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

AN#1: Thanks again for your interest. I finished this sooner than I thought, but I'm not sure if I like it or not.I would appreciate you letting me know what you think:) I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead ( or characters) in any of it's forms.

CHAPTER 4

Shallows where a lamb could wade and depths where an elephant would drown. ~Matthew Henry

Three Hours Later

Carol sat on the stairs of the farmhouse watching the sunset. Judith was asleep in the house watched over by a dotting Beth who couldn't seem to put her down. She could see Miller and Gallant in the yard on watch.

The sky was beautiful, shades of pink, yellow, red and orange danced on the clouds. Carol couldn't remember the last time she watched the sun set. This time of day at the prison she would have been busy making preparations for the next day. She had been scared to slow down, she didn't want time to herself.

Time to yourself meant time to think, be introspective and face certain truths. Sophia would always be present in her mind,she only had to close her eyes and her face was there. She dealt with Sophia's death the best she could. It was like a river of anguish tightly encapsulated in her mind with only small trickle allowed to seep out at a time or it would overwhelm her like a tsunami. Rick Grimes was not an authority on grief, she never should have allowed him to believe he was. But somehow that day, in the cul de sac, she suddenly felt as though it was Ed. Ed telling her she was worthless, no one would want her, abandoning her. She simply could not speak in her own defense.

No more, she thought, she'd have it out with Rick and if he couldn't understand well she could always leave. She'd confessed everything (Karen, David,Lizzie) to the Lieutenant and Beth. Beth had hugged her and said she had assumed it was Carol all along who had killed Karen and David.

"You're the only one selfless enough to sacrifice yourself for us Carol, you knew what could happen to you but still did it anyway. I'm sure there were others who thought of doing the same thing, but were too scared. I don't know if I agree with what you did, but I love you and I could never condemn you for wanting to protect me and the others." Beth had said kindly. The lieutenant had nodded and informed her warriors were always welcomed at The Hilltop.

She didn't know if she could ever leave Daryl again. She had long ago ceased to hope things would progress to a romantic relationship. She just didn't think Daryl would ever get there. Didn't mean she wanted it any less. She wanted to lie down with him every night, fall asleep in his arms. She wanted to wake up every morning in quiet contentment. She wanted sex too obviously, oh god did she want sex, but she knew he just wasn't ready. He might never be. She had been contemplating this at the prison before the flu had hit. Could she be with someone else?

The answer had come with a resounding bang since the prison had fallen: no, she couldn't. It was Daryl or no one. No one could fill his place in her heart. He had dug himself in there deep and he didn't even know it. Sure there was times she got a hint to his feelings( she wasn't blind). Maggie and Michonne had chided her for not making a "move". She had thought about that too, walked towards his cell to many times to count only to stop and turn around. It all came down to the fact she wanted him to be the one to make the"move".

Call her old fashioned but she felt like she needed it to be him. Ed had decimated her self esteem, and just once she wanted to feel like the object of someone's pursuit, desires, to feel special. Didn't mean she loved him any less. In her mind their hearts were irrevocably intertwined, never to be parted. She would wait forever for him to be ready, and if he never was, she was okay with that too.

After Sophia's death, he had been her reason to live, to keep going, moving. She didn't need him to define her life anymore, but maybe he needed her to return the favor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rick had been standing at the crack in the wall of the train car for what seemed like ages. He was watching the guards, looking for any weakness, and trying to map out any routines like changing of shifts. Daryl thought it was pointless, they knew when the guards changed, figured that out the first day.

"Maybe Carol will figure something out" Rick said suddenly. Daryl quirked his brow and looked over at Rick

"Maybe" he replied

"Daryl, about Carol..." Rick began than paused as though searching for the right words.

"We doin this now? " Daryl interjected.

"Seems like as good a time as any" Rick said chuckling nervously.

"Alright, say what ya gotta say" daryl responded.

Rick look down at the floor, one hand clasped the back of his neck, as he struggled for the right words. Daryl was prepared for Rick to start back up with the same arguments he'd given him at the prison. He did love Rick like a brother but this would be a bone of contention with them, cause he loved Carol too. He braced himself for an argument, not wanting to allow himself to get out of control. They didn't need to fight amongst themselves right now, they needed to work together...

"I, ...I'm sorry, I was wrong, I made a mistake." Daryl's head snapped up in surprise as Rick voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Just like that?" Daryl said

"Yeah just like that..." He responded

"So when we see Carol again?..."

Rick smiled at Daryl's use of when, not if and said "well I guess I'll have some ass to kiss won't I?"

111111111111111111111111111111

Miller watched as the lady on the stairs suddenly jumped and started walking toward the tree line. The lieutenant had just poked his head out the door said they were meeting in 10 minutes and Wong would relieve them. Were the fuck was she going? And God Damm what a fine ass she had. Suddenly Gallant slapped him upside the back of his head.

" Jesus Christ just cause you're 22 son, don't mean you gotta have mommy issues. Haul your tongue back in your drooling" Gallant snarked.

"Shut the fuck up, she's a MILF, fuck, when she pulled a gun on the Lieutenant that was hot as fuck" Miller responded. Gallant rolled his eyes watching as Carol paused at the tree line in front of a flowering bush.

"Is she picking flowers right now?" He said

"Yeah looks like it" Miller smiled sadly "my mom liked those flowers, we had bushes of them in our yard back home"

"What kind of flowers are they?" Gallant asked.

"It's a Cherokee Rose"

AN #2: I am very nervous about this chapter. I hope it seemed in character to you guys. Let me know what you think:)


	5. Chapter 5

AN#1: so I thought I should let you know where my title comes from. Pretty simple actually, I feel like the chemistry between Carol and Daryl is the big grey elephant in the room, waiting to be acknowledged.i did something at the end of this chapter I'm nervous about( biting my nails). Also the lieutenant is based off Paul Monroe in the comics, I'm sure he is ooc, like I said never read the comics. I find Beth difficult to write please excuse me if she seems ooc. Also if anyone is an expert on train cars reading this please suspended your disbelief. I'm too lazy to do research. Oops I wrote a book for an AN-sorry I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead in any way.

Chapter 5

When an Elephant steps on a trap, no more trap~ African Proverb

Judith's happy squeals reverberated throughout the kitchen as Lieutenant Paul and his men competed in an attempt to see who could make her laugh. The happy baby had always been easy to laugh but Carol and Beth kept that to themselves not wanting to spoil their fun.

The group was gathered waiting for Reynolds. The lieutenant had sent Anderson to Terminus to relieve him and he was expected back any minute. The only other member of the group missing was Wong on watch. Reynolds burst threw the door suddenly,

"Sorry boss, ran into a small herd on my way back" he said to the Lieutenant as he entered. "

"How many?" The lieutenant asked

" Just nine of them" he responded settling down at the table . Carol got up to get Reynolds some food settling it in front of him" thank you ma"am" he said smiling

"Any trouble out there Reynold's?" Perez asked.

"Nah, other than bringing them some food, they left them alone, got close enough to some dumbasses to hear them talking though, there planning on taking someone tomorrow. A women, apparently they like the taste better" he shuddered disgustedly.

"Well that isn't happening, is it boys?" The lieutenant said.

A loud chorus of Booyah's startled Carol. Beth seemed to be taking it all in stride, Judith laughed at her new hysterical playmates.

Perez stood up to begin speaking " All right, listen up Blondie.., "

"I told you guys my name is Beth!" Beth interrupted sternly.

Perez grinned and continued on "like I said Blondie, you're going to be guarding our vehicles. Judith should be sleepin by then right? No safer place for her then our armored truck" the group had to large 4x4's that had been modified to suit there needs.

"Fine" Beth pouted" but I don't understand why I can't help too"

"Blondie, I'm entrusting you with all our gear and equipment. If I didn't trust you believe me I would leave one of the guys with you." The lieutenant said. Carol shot the lieutenant a grateful look. She didn't want Beth anywhere near what was going to happen.

The lieutenant continued on "Perez, Anderson, Thomas, and Gallant are going in and will take out the snipers silently. Gallant, Thomas, Perez will map out their locations for you, and I mean quietly we don't want them to know were there until we are right on top of them. Wong will be with me. We're heading to the train car. Perez and Anderson says there's a hatch on the car that's been welded shut, stupid fuckers don't have surveillance on all sides of the car, were going to open that hatch up with the plasma cutter".

"Told you that portable plasma cutter would come in handy. " Miller said proudly

"Yes Miller, we all know the plasma cutter was your idea, you were right" Reynolds quipped rolling his eyes.

"The lieutenant continued" Anyway once we're in the train car Wong will rendezvous with you guys here( he pointed to a diagram on the table) snipers should be taken care of by then, were gonna block off all the exits, bottle neck'em out one door and have a little fireworks display ready for them when they get out there".

"fireworks?" Beth asked confused

"Bomb, Blondie, Bomb keep up" Perez said

The lieutenant continued " I'm gonna be packing some weapons to arm the train car, cause although they were dumb as fuck enough to walk into a trap, Blondie tells me they are good fighters"the guys snickered.

" Don't be mean" Carol and Beth snapped simultaneously.

The lieutenant grinned" once I get them out we will rendezvous with Wong's group and help take the rest out.

" what about me and Miller?" Carol asked

"Miller will be in this area on the fence over here were sniping. ( pointing to diagram)Blue Eyes, Blondie says you're a good shot, you'll be on this side doin the same thing, and before you say anything, you ain't coming in, this ain't a sexist thing either, my guys got skills you don't simple as that." Carol sighed nodding her head in agreement.

"You better not screw this up then" Carol said.

"Yeah or we might cut your throats in your sleep." Beth said winking at Carol.

11111111111111111111

10pm

Carol sat in the bedroom of the farmhouse staring at the wall, she had been trying to nap a little, but her mind refused to shut down. She had checked and rechecked her gear, she was considering getting up and cleaning the house just to occupy her mind, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said smiling at the lieutenant as he entered.

" Hey Blue Eyes, wanted to check on you after our little meeting, make sure you really were on the same page as us. I'm mighty partial to my throat don't want it cut and all" he teased

Carol laughed"Sorry about that, inside joke"

" oh I know you're matching set' s brother, Blondie was telling us all about it after you left."

" Matching set?"

" Matching set of Blue Eyes, you should hear Blondie talk about you two." He raised his voice to a high pitch comic impression of Beth "oh they are just so sweet together, even there eye color matches, they are a match made in Heaven just like some kind of Twilight bullshit"

Carol laughed "she did not say that"

"Well maybe not the twilight stuff, but everything else yeah" he responded.

"A match made in heaven huh? The apocalypse don't seem like a heaven on earth, maybe it should be a match made in hell" she said softly

" What ever it is, don't let go of it or you'll regret it" the lieutenant responded intently.

" I can never thank you enough for what you're doing for us, what you did for Beth..."

" Aww Blondie's no trouble, hell Miller's half in love with her, she's got the rest of them thinking of her like a little sister. Only been with us just over a week. She reminds me of my kid" he continued on quickly" as for your friends we woulda helped no matter what, Blondie's sister and your Mr. Twilight being in that tin can just seals the deal. Speaking of which I had a thought, your group probably have gotten a clue and stopped trusting strangers. Any message I can give'em so they know they can trust me?"

Carol was quiet for a moment

" Tell Daryl I said-Stay safe, and Nine lives- he'll understand"

9 months ago

Carol was alone in her cell still reeling over the loss of Lori. Just this morning she thought she was the one fighting a losing battle. That she was going to die in that closet but then Daryl had found her. It seemed cosmically cruel that fate would see fit to take Lori when her baby needed her so much. She didn't even have a name yet and Rick was already leaving in the morning to go find Maggie and Glenn. She turned her head as she heard heavy boots entering her cell. She was sitting up in bed and smiled as Daryl perched on the side of the bed.

"How are you feelin?" He asked hoarsely.

"Better,Hershal's been pouring water down my throat it seems like every time my mouth's open" she said

He motioned to the bottle of water beside her bed" Well go on, your mouth's open" She grinned and took a long drink.

Daryl reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly, and said in a gravelly voice " I'm sorry ...we didn't look harder for you, we thought you were a goner and..." He stopped looking at Carol in confusion when she chuckled softly"What so funny?"

"Sorry you just reminded me of a silly little kids song Sophia liked when she was young. It was about a cat the kept getting lost and the refrain goes- we thought he was goner, but the cat came back, he just couldn't stay away... Guess that makes me a cat"

"Well cat's got nine lives remember? So yeah that sounds about right for you" he smiled in reply.

"I wish Sophia could have been a cat" she whispered

Daryl squeezed her hand and looked at the floor. "I don't think...I don't think Sophia was a cat, I think she was a bird, and she flew away,cause she was free."

He looked up at Carol seeing her tears quickly added" I'm sorry, I'm an idiot..."

"No, don't apologize, that means more to me than you know, thank you" she choked out wiping her eyes.

"Stay out of trouble when I'm gone alright, stay safe"

"Hey, I'm a cat remember? Nine lives"

AN#2: I hope my the meeting didn't come out stupid, it was hard to write.

The Cat came Back is a song by children's artist Fred Penner. Twilight is obviously a book by Stephanie Meyer.


	6. Chapter 6

AN#1: so I realized I erased Reynolds from the plan at the meeting, just imagine he was with Gallant. Thank you for the lovely reviews and faves and follows! ( thank you for the pm ReedusRocks that was so sweet :)i do not own or profit from the walking dead.

Chapter 6

Love will draw an elephant through a keyhole.~ Samuel Richardson 8 months Ago "You should go talk to him".

Glenn slumped down next to had been sitting at a table in their eating area, glancing down the hallway

"Who" She said

"Umm , who do you think?" Glenn responded gesturing down the hall. He sighed "I would talk to him myself, but I don't think he wants to talk to me, Rick or Hershal either, that leaves you. I'm worried about him, Carol, just cause I didn't like Merle didn't mean I wanted him dead. He needs to know we all care . He's been quiet even for Daryl since he got back."

"I'm scared he'll really pull away this time"she said sadly .

"So pull him back in, you've done it before, we all have to be in this together you know?".

Standing up she trekked down the hall. She stopped in front of his cell rehearsing in her mind what she wanted to say, many different scenarios running threw her mind...

"You know it's bars right? I can see you" his hoarse voice interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled and walked in. He was sitting on the floor in the corner, his elbow resting on his raised knee, hand in his hair. "May I?" She said gesturing to the spot on the floor beside him. He shrugged and she sat. after all internal struggles about the right thing to say, she said nothing.

Carol did not know how long they sat there in silence, when she noticed his free hand which was resting on his thigh tracing a very slow path toward her own ,until his hand was so close it brushed hers with every breath he exhaled.

Oh screw it she thought and reached out intertwining her fingers with his. He didn't pull away. He didn't flinch. Eventually she could see the light from the sun setting threw the window and supper time noises from down the hall, but still they sat, him clutching her hand tightly. When the sounds of nighttime settling began to fade he turned his head which was still resting against the wall towards her, his gaze intense he spoke quietly "when the governor comes there's a chance that..."

"No" she said" no what if's, or doomsday scenarios, we will be fine. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"You don't know that..Merle" he choked out then stopped.

"Merle made a choice, I think he needed it to be him to give you a chance at being happy. I think he wanted the chance to redeem himself to you, because he loved you."

He stared at her intently for a long time, then nodded. They stayed that way for most of the night, sitting side by side, hands clasped together.

Present Time 2am

Carol and Beth were busy helping the lieutenant and his men pack their trucks the precise way they wanted them and secure the house. They intended to come back here when everything was said and done but did not want to leave anything to chance. Nothing was to be left behind, all the entrances secured so they would find no surprises waiting for them. The lieutenant had already told Carol and Beth the whole group would be welcomed at The Hilltop, but they decided to wait to make that decision with the group. Beth just didn't think she could leave Maggie and Glenn. Carol knew it would be impossible for her to leave Daryl.

The Lieutenant's men were passing the time trying to convince them. Thomas, Carol was surprised to learn was a doctor at the medical facility, one of many. He had been a medical resident and reservist at the time of the turn. When he had learned of Carol's interest he'd been excited and offered her a job, stating he would teach her what she needed to know.

Perez was the one who seemed to have developed the most "big brotherly" relationship with Beth. When he heard Beth excitedly speaking about seeing Carl again he stated "Wait a second who is this little Carl shit?"

Beth had rolled her eyes saying he was only 14 and he was too young for her. Perez had gotten serious for a second saying

" Aww Blondie you remind me of my little sister, too sweet for your own good- you gotta come back with us who's gonna look out for you if you don't?" Gallant overheard and quipped "yeah but if she comes back with us the problem will be keeping Miller out of her pants" Beth blushed rolling her eyes as Perez exclaimed

"Miller! What the fuck!" And he stomped off to torture the young man.

"You have seven new big brothers there Beth" Carol laughed purposely excluding Miller. "I can understand why, you're an easy person to love."

Beth looked up at Carol intently. "You know you're easy to love too right? I know what Rick did too you and I'm mad as heck. He didn't speak for all of us. I love you, I would have wanted you at the Prison no matter what." Her voice broke "Daddy too" She continued on "I know Daryl loves you, don't give up on that, he needs you."

Train Car 4 am

Eugene sat on the floor with his back to the wall in the corner of Train Car watching Tara sleep, when he suddenly heard a tapping noise coming from behind him so he tapped back.

The sound stirred Tara and he quickly looked away. He DID NOT want Tara to catch him watching her sleep again. She had gone on and on saying it was "creepy". Just then the tapping noise sounded again so he tapped back.

She had made a big deal about it and the sheriff, the archer, and Glenn had asked him to just keep his distance. Hummphff, he thought, they weren't the bosses of the train car if he wanted to stare at Tara he would.

Just then he noticed the archer and the sheriff glancing at him he quickly looked away ( definitely not at Tara) as they made their way over to him.

"What are you doing, why do you keep tapping the floor?" The archer asked.

"I'm not doing anything." He responded quickly Just then he swore he heard faint shuffling from the other side of the wall and and whispered muttering that sounded like" Jesus Christ" said in an irritated tone. He turned to look at the hatch and was in time to see a small slip of paper slid through a crack. The sheriff grabbed it and took it to an area where the was a small shaft of light from the moon and read it out loud

"To the literal dumbass sitting on this hatch, Move!" The archer turned to him with a grin and said" you heard the man...Move!"

An#2: sorry this is a little short, between work, and one of my kids being sick my eyes are crossing a little bit this week lol. Let me know what you think please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I really hope you like this chapter. Please give me a review and let me know what you think:) I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead in any form.

Chapter 7

Elephants love reunions. They recognize each other after years and years of separation, and greet each other with wild boisterous joy. There's bellowing and trumpeting, ears flapping and rubbing. Trunks entwine. ~ Jennifer Richard Jacobson

The smell of melting metal permeated the room, as Daryl and the other occupants of the train car ( all who had be roused by Rick) watched as the metal hatch where Eugene had been sitting popped open in near silence, a large man hoisted himself into the car and turned hauling two large bags up after him. Another man remained on the ground and they communicated by hand signals before closing the hatch.

Smirking the lieutenant turned around to face the train car occupants.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick asked.

"Name's Lieutenant Paul Monroe, my colleagues and I are shutting down this little sicko operation and as a nice little side bonus you all are getting you're get out of jail free gotta be the Sheriff" he said gesturing at Rick, "and the archer, and the samurai I would presume" nodding his head at Daryl and Michonne.

"Why are you helping us?"

"My colleagues and I are from an actual safe zone, unlike this human meat trap ya'll walked into. We would have shut it down anyway, but we just ran into some friends of yours." The lieutenant responded.

"Who, and why should we trust you?" Rick asked.

"Beth,Carol and Judith" he turned to Daryl. "Daryl right? Carol said stay safe, nine lives. Said you would understand." Maggie gasped softly at Beth's name. Carl was grinning ecstatically and Rick stood slightly stunned. Daryl chest was heaving with relief. The weight of both Carol's and Beth absence lifted off his shoulders, but the fact Carol was okay had him weak in the knees.

"Holy shit the housewife did it" Abraham muttered.

11111111111111111111111111

Carol once again found herself behind the fence at Terminus watching from a distance the armed standpoint that currently had her heart beating in an accelerated rhythm.

The plan had worked perfectly, the lieutenant's men had taken out the snipers and guards, blocked off all exits without detection. The explosion had drawn the rest out to be ambushed.

She had watched as one by one her group and a few she did not recognize had exited the back of the train car, her eyes straining for Daryl and then she saw him.

She wanted to run to him, she wanted to cry out to him, but she bit her tongue until it bled to stop herself. There was no way he could have seen her standing beyond the fence but his eyes found her exact location, staring intently in her direction for several moments before the group took off in the direction of explosion and sounds of a firefight in progress.

She'd raced along the fence keeping Daryl in her sight. She saw the Lieutenant meet up with Reynolds who soon was accompanying a young women with a noticeable limp and a man with a mullet in Beth's direction she assumed taking them to the vehicles.

The group had quickly overcome the Termites who no longer had the benefit of the snipers. There were only 6 left in a armed standoff. Rick , and The lieutenant attempting to negotiate their surrender.

A man in his early thirties was speaking for the Termites and the more he spoke the less she felt any compassion ( knowing he was facing imminent death)towards him. He was cocky and arrogant, unwilling to admit defeat in one moment, the next attempting to rationalize what they had done and were doing. Carol thought she might be sick when she heard him say they had eaten their own children.

She was wondering why he was talking so much when she noticed it, the rapid movement of his hands. She had noticed the lieutenants men making signals like that to one another . He was communicating with someone she realized with fear.

She began to rapidly scan the area looking for who it was when she saw a man standing on the building pointing a riffle. She knew the group below could not see him. Without thinking she fired off a shot hitting him and seeing him fall.

The man (Gareth) began laughing, his laugh sending shivers down her spine. He was holding his hands out on either side of him exclaiming that the group would never take down the compound. She noticed his fingers start to move again, she had it clear in her line of vision. Without hesitation she took another shot and hit him in the hand, he dropped to his knees in agony, the rest of the Termites dropped their weapons and surrendered.

1111111111111111111111

"Fuck yeah, good shot blue eyes! " Perez yelled out as the psycho fuck had fallen. The lieutenant nodded to him motioning to the gate he glanced up noting Reynolds had returning driving one truck, he had Miller driving the other. Smiling at Carol as she brushed by him he ran up to open the gate and let the two trucks in.

Blondie jumped out and turned towards him and that's when he saw the glint in the trees, he grabbed Blondie spinning her away and pushing her to the ground as he heard the riffle crack and felt a shot hit him in the back. The he felt nothing as the ground rose up to meet him.

1111111111111111111

Daryl had been seemingly transfixed when he saw her entering the gate at the other end of the compound. He took a second to just drink in the sight of her. She was dirty, and sweaty, he could see how fatigued she was, she had dark circles under her eyes. He had never seen anyone look more beautiful in his life.

He heard Rick say something to him from somewhere behind him and Glenn mutter "not now Rick" as he began to walk towards her his pace accelerating with every step he took, that when he saw out of the corner of his eye what could only be the light reflecting of a gun.

With no hesitation he threw himself at her tackling her to the ground, shielding her body protectively with his own as the shots rang out. If it had been any other time he would have reveled in the feel of her soft body under his. Her hands clutched his shirt in a fierce grip. Her head tucked under his chin.

He glanced up just as one of Carol and Beth's new friends took out the shooter. A young guy who barely looked 19.

He felt Carol trembling he looked down at her, they were face to face noses almost touching. He couldn't seem to find words his shock was so great. Carol seemed to be having problem.

When it became clear no more shots were coming he helped Carol to her feet. She glanced toward truck and released a sob when she saw her friend on the ground with Beth crying hysterically next to him.

He put his hands on her waist and hauled her into him, until their chest were touching and brought his hands up to rest on her cheeks.

"Carol are you okay? Please answer me" he didn't recognize his own hysterical voice, but it seemed to snap her out of the shock she was in. She brought one of her hands up resting it over his own on her cheek, her eyes filled with tears as she whispered his name in a voice filled with awe. They could only stare at one another. The group had run over. A man was yelling for Carol's help with the shooting victim. Rick was yelling that they needed to check the woods for more shooters, and "deal"with the prisoners. They all seemed a million miles away, but he knew they were right.

"I gotta..." He stopped his voice wavering.

"I know... I do too" she replied "Stay safe" she smiled

"Nine Lives angel" he whispered leaning forward to brush his lips on forehead. Like two magnets resistant to being separated they pulled apart, he grasped her hand as they moved in opposite directions only letting go when she was no longer within his reach.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you liked the last chapter! This one too. Please let me know what you think. :) I do no own or profit from The Walking Dead in any form

Chapter 8

I don't know how many lions and leopards I've shot. I've shot two elephants which was enough-never again. It's a melancholy and moving thing to hunt an elephant.~ Wilbur Smith

Carol watched the heated exchange at the end of the yard, between three of the groups new members. Abraham and Rosita were arguing fiercely with the man with a mullet,Eugene.

Another day, another time, she probably would have gone over there and tried to fix things, sooth all the ruffled feathers before they brought down every walker in the woods on top of them. But not today, she was bone weary, soul tired. She just didn't give a fuck. She wanted Daryl.

She wanted him to pull her onto his lap so she could put her head on his shoulder and feel safe in his arms to finally release all this grief, anguish and heartache that was bubbling up inside her. So much grief and loss were accumulating inside her wearing down her internal steel will reserves.

So much loss, so many gone, and now...oh god Perez.

She and Thomas had worked for hours together. Getting him back to the farmhouse by the truck, but in the end nothing they had done had been enough. Thomas had been like a machine, working non stop in a desperate attempt to save his friend and Carol's new found respect for the man was unparalleled. She hoped she had the chance to work with him, she could learn a lot from the man.

He had been performing CPR for the second time, Perez's heart already having stopped once before. Ten minutes into the second round of CPR Carol knew that Perez's heart would not be starting again. Thomas was not in doctor mode anymore, he was thinking as a friend and couldn't see that. Using her most motherly tone, she placed a hand on his arm and stopped him saying

"I'm so sorry sweetie, he's gone, you have to stop". The 30 year old doctor looked up at her with the expression of a lost five year old. She glanced over at a Beth who had started crying and turned back to Thomas "he would want someone to look after Beth, can you take her downstairs?"

"But I gotta..." He motioned to Perez's body.

"I'll do it" Thomas had gotten up leading Beth downstairs. With a heavy heart Carol had taken out her knife and once again done what she needed to do.

She'd been kept busy throughout the day. Her first order of business had been to comfort a near hysterical Beth. Carol had held her while she cried. She'd been through so much and many tended to forget she was still a child herself. Thomas had given her a sedative and they had settled her into bed.

The rest of the day had been spent seeing to Judith's needs and preparing the large farmhouse for the return of the others. The farmhouse was large, bigger than Hershel's. Terminus was larger but she knew no one would want to stay at that horrible place once everything was over. Between the bedrooms, den and living room she calculated she had enough beds or sleeping pallets for everyone.

She'd claimed the attic for herself and Daryl she hoped too. She'd found a double mattress and drug it below an octagonal dormer window, and piled it with blankets and pillows from the farmhouse's seemingly never ending linen closet.

The kitchen's gas stove miraculously still worked, she had a large stew simmering and had found the ingredients in the pantry to make baking powder biscuits. Having run out of chores she sat once again on the staircase of the veranda, a peacefully sleeping Jude on her shoulder.

Small groups began to trickle in from Terminus. The first had been Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and a woman named Tara accompanied by Miller who had immediately sought out Carol to learn of Perez's fate.

When she's gently told him his eye's had filled with tears. Her heart broke as his young face seem to age 10 years in one moment. She's offered him food but he's stoically refused thanking her but stating he should relieve Thomas from watch.

Anderson and the lieutenant had return next. She saw them briefly talk to Miller and hang their heads at the news he was delivering. Anderson walked off on his own, the lieutenant had stopped to briefly talk to Abraham. Abraham had appeared enraged over what was said and stomped off to talk to Eugene and Rosita.

The lieutenant had stopped and turned towards the trio. He sighed as though preparing to step in when the small woman Tara had walked over to the group and talked quietly to them. She gestured to Carol on the stairs. The three had stopped arguing, looking up at Carol with guilty expressions on their faces.

Abraham had stalked off. Eugene, Rosita and Tara walked up to Carol. Expressing their thanks for her part in their rescue, and then grief at Perez's passing. They went into the house to get something to eat when the lieutenant sat next to her.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Sargent Carrot Top asked me when I would be communicating with Washington again. I told him we lost contact with Washington 17 months ago and then he lost his shit." He sighed and patted Carol's hand. "I don't know about those three but you're group seems like good people. Mr. Twilight's a good guy. Reminds me a lot of Perez." He said softly.

"I'm so sorry we tried..."

The lieutenant interrupted her "you and Thomas did the best you could. Don't doubt that Blue Eyes. Perez went out the way he would have wanted. Protecting Blondie. He's with his family now. You did good today. That hand shot...shit. I know snipers that couldn't make that shot. They hadn't surrendered it could have been a whole lot worse."

She nodded

"I set the seven of you up in a large den. I thought you might want to be together, and I have some food in the kitchen" he raised his brow and she continued on" housewife mode is my coping mechanism"

The lieutenant snorted "Mr Twilight's a lucky man." He stood up squeezed her hand and entered the house.

Daryl was a lucky man she thought. The last two days had taught her one thing, she had an unlimited supply of love for him. She knew when they had reunited he was ready now. His eyes had transmitted that message to her crystal clear. She didn't need any grand declarations from him. That wasn't Daryl. She just needed to feel wanted, loved. He's off to a good start, thinking of how he'd called her angel with a smile. She intended to make him incredibly happy.

Two trucks pulled up then both unfamiliar. She assumed commandeered from Terminus as she could see familiar faces in the vehicles. She stood up swaying Judith softly, unconsciously stroking her soft head. She had considered putting Jude in with Beth when she'd fallen asleep but Rick and Carl had yet to reunited with her, so she kept her up. "They're home" she whispered to a sleeping Jude.

The group exited the vehicles and Anderson approached them she assumed to tell them the news. Daryl glanced at her worryingly. His eyes never leaving hers.

The lieutenant's men (and Sasha and Tyreese)entered the house all briefly smiling at Carol or patting her shoulder. All except Gallant who went down to stand watch with Miller patting the young man on the back.

The only people remaining in the yard with her and Jude, were Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Carl. She suddenly felt nervous.

She walked down the walkway cooing to Judith as she went. They stood in a semi circle facing her, Daryl moving to her side, hand on the small of her back,everyone seemingly at a loss for words. She shook her head

"Look at all the trouble you guys get into when I'm gone".

They seemed slightly shocked at her words but soon all were dissolved in a fit of giggles. Maggie looked like she was about to say something but Carol did first.

" I know there's a lot to say but are we okay?" Maggie nodded "then it can wait until tomorrow. There's food and beds, we're tired, and after Perez" her voice broke" I just don't have it in me" she brushed the hair off of Maggie's face "Beth needs you" Maggie stared at her intently then enclosed her and Judith both in an intense hug. Glen leaned over and kissed Carol's temple. Taking Maggie's hand he lead her into the house.

Michonne smiled at her rubbing her shoulder and followed them in.

Judith suddenly awoke lifting her head off Carol's shoulder she turned sensing the presence behind her and excitedly exclaimed " a-Da-Da" reaching her chubby arms out to Rick who quickly snatched her up.

When her arms were empty of Jude she immediately felt Daryl's strong arms reach out and haul her into his side. Her shoulder wedged below his arm she rested her head above his heart as his arms banded around her in a fierce embrace.

Public displays of affection like this she knew were not Daryl's norm but they had all been pushed beyond their personal boundaries today. She sighed softly when she felt him press a kiss in her hair, both watching with a smile The Grimes family happy reunion.

Rick looked up at Carol "I'm sorry.."

"No Rick, not tonight, we'll be okay right?" He nodded and said " yeah we will be"

"Then it can wait until tomorrow, go be with your kids. We will talk tomorrow okay?" He nodded and brought his children in the house.

Daryl and Carol stayed there for a long time, embracing one another tightly watching the sun set on the day, without speaking a word until Daryl's gravely voice interrupted the quiet

" where's our fucking room?" She laughed ,took his hand and lead him in the house.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: just realized what I wrote in the an of the last chapter made it seem like it was the last chapter- sorry. I have a couple more chapters planned. This will probably end up being 10-15. Sorry for the mix up. My bad! 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey again, sorry again for confusing some of you- what can I say? I'm an idiot:p I wanted to address a guest reviewer that left a nasty review. If you don't like my story why are you reading it? I do not respect the fact you did not sign in or leave your name. Constructive criticism is welcome, but what you wrote is nasty. I was actually very proud of that chapter- what you wrote wasn't helpful it was rude ! I have made it pretty clear that I was a new writer - this is my first story ever! If you do not like this pairing it's stated clearly in the summary-CARYL story. I have a feeling this might have something to do with a nasty shipping war which I refuse to become a part of off. Even so this is a short chapter but as a big middle finger to my nasty reviewer I wanted to write CARYL smut. For anyone else enjoy!:) I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead in any form.

Chapter 9

She'd made him eat when they entered the house before heading up to the attic. The kitchen had been deserted the exhausted group settling in for the night. She made a pull to move away from him to dish him up some food. Not wanting to loose contact with her for a moment he shook his head and said no shaking his head.

"You have to eat Daryl" she smiled brushing his long bangs from his eyes

. " I'll be right back ok?". He nodded settling on a chair. When she brought him over a plate her grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap her arm went around his shoulders and he looked up at her

" I need you...close... ok?" He said. She smiled and nodded, Daryl would never be good with words when it came to his feelings. She knew how he felt though,she needed him close too. She watched while he ate, perched on his lap,stroking and rubbing his back messaging any tense areas she noted. When he was done he turned towards her and groaned as she hit a sore area. His eyes were filled with so much longing, so much love. No one had ever looked at her like that. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers for the very first time. He brushed his lips down and gently bit her plump lower lip. Her mouth opened and suddenly the tentative first kiss turned into a passionate one. She shivered as jolts of electricity slid up her spine. Two years of sexual tension exploded into the kiss. He was kissing and nipping his way up the curve of her neck when she heard him mutter

"That was one hell of a first kiss, good lord you're gonna kill me.I ain't no young man anymore you know."

She laughed winding her arms around his neck " How old are you anyway Pookie? 35?" He snorted

"Fuck no! try adding 10 years or so to that number." Carol put a fake pout on her face

"aww, I really wanted to be known as our resident cougar" she winked. Kissing her again he then whispered "Show an old man to his room?" "Love to" she whispered back.

11111111111111111111111111111

They made their way up to her little nest in the attic. The moon was shinning in threw the octagonal window illuminating room. When the door clicked shut she turned wrapping her arms around his waist. They stood enjoying holding one another, in no rush when suddenly he laughed " I must smell worse than old skunk road kill"

She giggled and responded "Yeah Pookie, you're a little rank. Come on" she lead him to a chair near the mattress, she'd brought up two buckets of clean water before he returned, along with wash cloths and soap. Sitting in the chair he watched her a little unsure what she was planning

"Relax Pookie, just thought I would help you clean up"she said with a mischievous grin. She leaned down helping him toe off his boots and socks and tossed them. She stood then, walked around behind him and helped him shrug of his coat. He groaned when her thumbs rubbed his neck for a moment.

Coming around in front of him she unbuttoned his shirt her fingertips grazing over every newly exposed inch of skin as he shrugged of his shirt. Her heart accelerated at the site of him sitting in only his jeans, he was so beautiful. She picked up the wash cloth and straddled him on the chair and began wiping the blood and grime off his face. His hands slid under her shirt and up the soft skin of her back. She pulled back a second and whipped her shirt off and threw it over her head. He leaned his face into the crook of neck and said very quietly " I love you"

She dropped the cloth and whispered "I love you too." and kissed him.

"I thought I smelled" he laughed "I'll plug my nose" she gasped as nudged down the cup of her bra and flicked his tongue over her nipple.

He groaned standing up, picking her up as she wound her legs around his waist. They made their way toward the mattress on the floor. Hands explored and the rest of their clothes thrown off as he settled on top of her skin to skin.

"I can't wait" he said "Me neither" she panted and then they came together. It was fast and it was furious. Her nails digging in to his shoulders, his teeth bit down on the ridge of her collar bone. It was perfect, and when they were lying entwined panting together he whispered in her ear "my angel".

AN2: so yeah, I hope that was okay( my confidence is a little shot) Let me know if you liked it- I need a little ego boost.


	11. Chapter 11

AN#1: Thank you for all the nice reviews! I realize now you guys are right, ignoring a nasty anonymous review is they way to go. I am the type of person who hates letting someone have the last word( as my hubby can attest to) so when i saw it I hastily released what I had written for chapter 10 (even though it was incomplete) as a "screw you" to the anonymous reviewer lol. That being said when I said I've never written- I mean never, so constructive criticism is welcome. English grammar is always an issue for me- as I said I went to a French school. Ch 10 and 11 were initially to be one long chapter- let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead in any form.

Chapter 11

God is really only another artist. He invented the giraffe, the elephant and the cat. He has no real style, he just goes on trying other things~ Pablo Picasso

Rays of moonlight floated down from the dormer window, catching flecks of dust floating in the air that shimmered in the moonlight like prisms. The still quiet made the scene appear like a painting to Carol, or maybe a dream. The past few hours had certainly seemed like a dream to her. A beautiful dream come true.

She was lying on her belly arms crossed below her head which was turned towards him. He was on his side facing her, head propped on one hand the other tracing an invisible pattern on her naked back with his finger tips.

The first time they had been together had been fast and furious, and the second had been slow and heart achingly sweet. She never knew what she had been missing all her life.

Daryl's difficulty with expressing his emotions did not seem to be a problem for him with intimacy. If anything she'd been surprised with his constant need to be close. From the way he would band one arm tightly across the small of her back while the other tangled up in her hair. To how he would seemingly try to mold his body around her own. He seemed to prefer to be on top, and would press his forehead to her own, staring at her intently as he thrust inside of her. After the second time they had made love he had stayed strewn on top of her for a long time, his head pillowed on her chest, the two of them still connected,refusing to be parted.

She had been lying on her belly watching him watch her, for awhile when spoke.

"Talk, it's all mucking around in your head,let it go."

She been in awe if his understanding of her needs , and then she had talked. She had told him everything. All the while his fingertips tracing his continuous pattern on her back. She told him how she had repressed her grief of Sophia's death, how he was the only thing that had kept her going afterward.

She told him of her longstanding feelings for him, and how she had been suffocating at the prison, overwhelmed by the need to keep her head down, keep going, do everything,save everyone, she'd lost herself.

When Ryan had died and made his life changing request she'd been paralyzed with fear. Two more children to care for, to keep alive, she hadn't wanted to love them.

She spoke of how she'd gone to check on Karen and David, David had been dead already, Karen suffering so greatly she acted without thinking and then burned the bodies to stop the spread. She had been planning to confess all,but Rick and Tyreese's confrontation had scared her into remaining silent.

Rick had asked her if she had done it, she answered truthfully, but he hadn't wanted to know anymore. She was deeply ashamed of what she had done, she didn't want to make excuses to Rick.

She knew when Rick asked her to go on the run, what he had planned, it would have made more sense to take Maggie. She'd been on guard, defensive the whole time, thinking he planned on killing her. But then he'd done something worse, he'd sent her away preying on her feelings of inadequacy unleashing Ed's evil ghost in her ear. So she left without a fight.

One night alone she knew she'd made a mistake. She'd gone back to the prison horrified at the scene in front of her.

" I saw you, you know that day at the prison going into the woods with Beth. I called to you but you didn't hear me. Then I saw Tyreese with the three kids, I couldn't catch you both. I couldn't leave him alone with all the kids, it was the hardest decision I ever made." She sniffed " in the end me being there, I'm not sure if it mattered. But I was grateful you weren't alone, what happened when you lost Beth?"

He told her about how after the prison he's been ready to give up, her loss had been new to him and combined with the monumental fall of the prison it had been too much.

"Beth made me have faith again"

"I'm glad she was there for you"

"Yeah she's a good kid, but when I lost her, I was feeling the guilt and ran into this group. This guy Joe, was a lot like Merle and I don't know I just, followed him? It was easier you know? But I didn't know what they were capable of." He sighed and told her about the confrontation with Rick, Michonne and Carl.

"Oh Pookie, don't ever doubt yourself, you're a good man, you always do the right thing in the end. You're every bit as good as Rick you know. In my eyes better." she said softly.

He felt himself choke up at her never ending faith in him. How she made everything ok, everything right. Two weeks ago he would have said he didn't deserve her, he couldn't remember now why he ever thought he deserved to be unhappy.

"I wanted you, for so long you know? I don't know when it started, maybe at the farm? I spent so many nights wanting you, but I couldn't get out of my own way. Thank you for waiting for me" he grinned" I know I took my god damn time" she chuckled nodding her head.

He grimaced when he rolled over "My old ass ain't used to sleeping on a real mattress anymore. It's too damm soft."

"That wasn't a problem a problem earlier" she said with a cheeky grin

He stared at her confused for a a few moments before flushing brightly

"Stop"

"I don't know Pookie I may have to rethink this whole cougar thing, I hear younger men have much more stami..." She shrieked and giggled as he quickly rolled her on to her back. Positioning himself on top of her. She could feel the evidence of his desire for round three on her thigh.

"You were saying?" He said as began to leave a trail of kisses up the curve of her neck.

"Nothing" she said winding her arms around him "absolutely nothing".

AN: please let me know if you liked it:)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hey you guys, I really struggled with this chapter, I'm not sure if I like it or not. I have a couple more things planned that I wanted to do with this story , I 'm not sure how many more chapters I have left. An idea popped into my head that could be a possible sequel to this, I'm rolling it around in my head. It would have a little time jump maybe two months or so. So we will see where it goes. I never anticipated that I would get a little addicted to this :) Happy Easter!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

Nature's great masterpiece, an elephant; the only harmless great thing.~John Donne

Daryl had awoken the next morning, in his new favorite place. On top of Carol. Weight shifted to the side so he didn't crush her, his face in her neck, he groaned when realized his hands had burrowed in behind her to her ass in his sleep each palm now firmly planted on a cheek. Lifting her up off the bed experimentally he grinded into her just a little bit. He knew she was starting to wake when her legs started to raise, wrapping around his waist. She opened her eyes and gave him a grin, then her hand raised up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. God she was so fucking adorable sometimes.

She soon realized how late it was and sighed saying

"I guess I should be making breakfast"

"Nah, let someone else do it, you do enough. I ain't gonna let you keep working yourself to death. They need to learn to appreciate you, they can't do that if you're doing everything for them...B'sides I appreciate you and I got something I want you to do for me right now" he said lifting her hips and grinding into her again with a grin.

She laughed but then became very serious

"It's gonna take awhile for me to get used to this, someone wanting to take care of me. ...I've never had that before"

His heart ached at the far away haunted look on her face as he spoke.

"Angel, you ain't seen nothing yet".

Some time much later they made it downstairs, after their impromptu start to the day. Daryl watched as Carol went about the kitchen smiling at the original members of their group and found himself wanting to take her back upstairs for a repeat performance. Sex had always been an itch that had to be scratched for him. He'd never wanted anything more than that. But with Carol, he couldn't seem to get close enough to her, touch her enough, after her heartfelt admission this morning he found himself whispering in her ear an unending stream of endearments while he was inside her.

He was snapped out of his lust filled haze by a slightly girlish giggle coming from Glenn.

"You know Carl," Glen began "if we stay in this house, we'll have to do some investigating, I think it might be haunted, awful lot of moaning coming from the attic last night."

Carl choked on his drink snorting it through his nose as Carol past by, she nonchalantly patted Carl on the back and then plopped down next to Daryl.

Carol leaned over to a gleefully grinning Glenn and lightly patted his cheek "oh sweetie, if you thought those were noises from ghosts we have gotta have a little talk...I'm sure Maggie will thank me"

1111111111111111111111111111

The mood in the kitchen had turned somber quickly. Miller the kid who had shot the sniper in the woods the day before had come in from the yard and informed the group that he had just finished digging a grave for Perez, he'd also made a marker for Bob even though they did not have a body. "Thought ya'll might want a chance to say goodbye" he said shyly. Carol had gotten up and hugged him, whispering something to him and ruffling his hair like she might do for a kid.

The rest of the Lieutenant's group had started to filter down to the kitchen. More formal introductions were made by Carol and many thanks were passed their way. Daryl noticed they all seemed to stop and hug Carol then inquire about Beth . Carol quickly explained the lieutenant's group's history with Beth to him.

The lieutenant had been the last down. Daryl felt bad for the guy, he seemed weary, worn down, not the same wisecracking jackass he'd met in the train car, but he soon started to lose some of that sympathy he was feeling when he noticed how The Lieutenant's eyes seemed to follow Carol, and how he would smile at her when he called her Blue Eyes. Carol seemed oblivious to The lieutenant's attraction, which didn't surprise Daryl. She was blind to her own appeal which seemed to add to it somehow.

They had decided to meet in two hours to have a memorial for Perez and Bob. Carol had whispered to Daryl she was gonna go check on Beth and he decided to go with her.

They found Beth rocking a sleeping Jude while humming softly. She'd been subdued but happy to see Daryl and had scoffed when he'd tried to apologize to her for losing her.

"Daryl, you lead a herd of more than 20 walkers away from me, i'm the dummy who tripped over my own two feet. You have nothing to be sorry for." She sniffed suddenly serious " I still don't know why Perez did it, I mean who am I to deserve that? I ..."

"Sweetie, don't talk like that, Perez, he saw what we all do, a kind soul. You didn't know him long but he thought of you as family, all the lieutenant's group do." Carol responded.

"They must hate me know" Beth had responded softly .

"Now that, I know is not true, they are all downstairs, worrying about you. You need to go talk to them"

Carol settled a sleeping Jude in her crib and sent Beth to do just that. Carl had returned to the room he was sharing with Judith and Carol had grabbed Daryl's hand leading him back up to the attic.

"I just need a minute" she said wrapping her arms around his waist burrowing her face in his chest.

"Why take just one minute when you can have two?" He said returning her hug.

Her answering snort was muffled by his shirt and she brought her hand up and placed it over his heart.

"So much has happened the past two weeks, I felt like I was never gonna be happy again. I feel guilty, being happy, I don't want to tempt faith. I can't lose you ever again.."she said

"Don't ever feel guilty for being happy. I think this right here ? Us? this is our reward from fate, a big I'm fucking sorry for all the shit I threw you're way, so here's your fucking soulmate."

"Soulmate huh?"

"Yeah, just like a damn romance novel."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: so Easter Bunny's come and gone. Got a surprise call from work, saying it was quiet, have the day off yay! Note to self remind the Easter Bunny next year not to bring overtired an toddler and six year old hyped up on sugar new paint sets- yikes what a mess! Hope you all had a great Easter. This chapter has a little filler, when thinking about a storyline for a sequel I had a idea to add to this story. I'm just setting that up.

I do not own of profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

The service for Perez, and Bob was quick but meaningful affair. The mid morning sun had hit the trees casting glowing rays of light. Lieutenant's men had been relatively quiet, dotting on Beth which seemed to perplex Maggie a little.

The Lieutenant had spoke briefly of Perez, speaking surprisingly eloquently about Perez's devotion to a life of serving others, and long career with the marines before the turn. After the turn Perez had lost his his family, he had not given up, instead devoted himself to helping those who could not help themselves. Carol had choked up when he had finished with an emotional "Semper Fi Brother", echoed throughout his group.

Carol hadn't really known Bob that well, but Maggie and Sasha had apparently bonded with Bob when the trio had been together. Sasha had been unable to speak,Maggie had spoke of Bob's unending optimism and hope all the while clutching Sasha's hand.

After the service the lieutenant had approached Carol asking if they could all meet to discuss plans.

Some time later, all the farmhouse occupants were gathered in the living room, minus Wong who was on watch. The lieutenant didn't mince words. His group were behind schedule and they needed to check on the status of The Alexandria Safe Zone. All joking aside the Lieutenant explained Alexandria were peaceful people and wouldn't be able to hold their own against an armed tyrant.

He wanted to know if they had made their decision about The Hilltop, as his group was leaving in the morning.

Abraham had been the first to speak up

"I don't know about the rest of you guys but Rosita and I (Rosita coughed and nudged him in the ribs, he rolled his eyes and continued) and Eugene would like to go to The Hilltop."

Glenn looked at Abraham perplexed

"What about your mission?" He said.

"Well, funny thing about that Glenn, as it turns out, Eugene here is full of shit." The former train car occupants looked a little surprised. Carol glanced at Daryl sitting next to her perplexed. "What's that all about ?" She questioned him. Daryl promised to explain all about Eugene's mystery mission a little later as The lieutenant continued delving more into explaining life at The Hilltop. He explained their were three sister safe zones in the immediate area ;The Hilltop, The kingdom, and Alexandria. While Alexandria were Pacifist , The Kingdom and The Hilltop attempted to be more proactive in ensuring safety in the region. "We don't want psychopaths with delusions of grandeur flourishing." The lieutenant had stated. The memory of the Governor an Gareth so fresh in all their minds made it difficult to refute that logic.

The Hilltop was a walled in community pre turn and had contained high priced homes and mansions perched on a hill. The population was two hundred strong and the Lieutenant spoke of the place with such pride, Carol couldn't help but grin.

Rick spoke up next "I can't speak for my group without discussing it first, we haven't had a chance to really talk since we've reunited" Carol was happy Rick was being so reasonable.

The Lieutenant had readily agreed and a plan had been made that The lieutenant's group would leave in the morning to return in five days, to escort them to The Hilltop if they choose to go. He would also would leave a map to The Hilltop and a letter to Gregory vouching for the group in case The Lieutenant's group was delayed in returning.

"Do you need help at Alexandria?" Rick asked suddenly . Oh god Carol thought, Rick was such a tool! He just got his kids back and he wanted to take off? She just got Daryl back and now he wanted to drag him off again? She felt Daryl's arm wrap around her shoulder and give a reassuring squeeze as thought he had read her mind. The lieutenant gave her a little smirk and turned to Rick responding

"Not this time Sheriff, I think you all need a break on this one".

The group's little "come to Jesus meeting" as Glenn had taken to calling it ended up having to be delayed to the next day. Preparations had to be started to help the lieutenant's group to leave the next morning. The lieutenant had exclaimed that his men always brought more supplies then needed and had left those remaining at the farmhouse well stocked. Even so runs would have to be made in the coming few days to outfit the group with needed supplies. Both trucks commandeered from Terminus had full tanks which should help with that.

11111111111111111

Carol was already in bed and had been watching the shadows and patterns thrown on the wall from the moonlight filtering in through the window when she heard Daryl making his way up to the attic after watch. When he latched the door with a quiet click she rolled over with a soft "Hey" propping her head on her hand, letting him know she was awake. He looked up at her and smiled as he began undressing and removing his multitude of knives and his crossbow which he had retrieved from Terminus. Anderson was about Daryl's size and had given him a change of clothes and some old sweats to sleep in, which he was slipping on as she watched.

"Ya ain't sleeping?" He said softly as he crawled toward her on the mattress, like a predator stalking it's prey. She rolled on her back when he reached her and he slipped one arm behind her neck supporting his weight on that elbow. His other hand was brushing her lengthening curls away from her face.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep again when you're not with me"she said

He stared at her for a long moment before he replied " fuck Carol, you're so god damn sweet", brushing his lips over hers softly in a lingering kiss, that quickly grew to more. Daryl's touch was almost frantic as they helped one another shed their clothing. He rolled over and propped himself up against the wall so he was sitting , then pulled her down onto his lap straddling him so they were sitting face to face when connected. Daryl's hands were relentless in his quest to touch her everywhere at once, his eyes fiercely intent on hers. It was the most earth shattering experience of her life.

"What do you think? about The Hilltop?" He asked a little later.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, I trust the Lieutenant and his guys but I think Woodbury proved their can be good people at bad places. I don't want to get tangled up in a bad situation again, and truthfully from what the Lieutenant's told me, they don't seem to have problem making enemies. Whatever we do, we need to be careful."

"Yeah" he said thoughtfully "You know, that I'm not going anywhere right? I wouldn't take off the day after I found you again for nothing. Rick's my brother, but i'm not following him blindly anymore. You come first. I wouldn't have taken off on some hunt for a madman again, even if the lieutenant had agreed..." He grinned and continued on "he's your number one fan you know"

"Huh?"

"The lieutenant, he has a thing for you" Daryl.

"What? No he does not, you're crazy"

" ain't nobody's else's ass he's staring at non stop, fuck, as long as he keeps his fucking hands to himself I can't fault his taste." He said as he began to nuzzle her ear lobe. "Besides, he's too late, I liked you first."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey you guys, so as you can guess this story is definitely going to be longer than 15 chapters, I'm not sure how much longer but I know what I want to do now so that's a bonus. I've become a little addicted to writing fluff. Sorry if that's not your thing:) this is a little short but please let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead in any way.

Chapter -14

I meant what I said and I said what I meant-an elephant's faithful one hundred percent~ Dr Seuss.

The next morning dawned quickly. It was the type of morning that made Daryl wish he could stay in bed forever. The air in the attic held a slight chill, and the steady stream of rain tapping on the window told him that there would be no hunting this morning. Carol was still asleep curled on her side,head pillowed on his bicep, her back pressed to his front, his arm firmly around her waist. Her head was barely visible above the cocoon of old quilts she piled on their bed. It was early yet, the light coming in the window was muted from the clouds as he watched Carol sleep, she seemed to glow.

He chucked quietly to himself, if Merle could only hear him now. He smiled thinking of Merle watching over him and laughing his ass off, throwing teasing insults from the other side. He knew Merle would be happy that he had found happiness with Carol. Merle had surmised Daryl's feelings for Carol during his brief time in the prison. The day before Merle had taken off on his failed mission he'd caught Daryl staring at Carol and had told him to "man up and tap that ass already".

Daryl realized with a start he was thinking of Merle without the all consuming sadness that had plagued him since Merle's death rotting his gut. It was nice to think of him and smile he realized. He knew time, and Carol was the reason for that.

Carol had shown him that he could be happy again. Carol had waited for him to be ready. He knew she could have found someone else at the prison. There had been no shortage of available men, and he knew there had been some who had expressed an interest in her that his deadly glares had not scared off. The thought of her with someone else had plagued him so much on his hunts for the governor with Michonne, he'd finally had to tell Michonne his heart just wasn't in it anymore. He'd been leaving his heart behind at the prison every time he went out those gates.

He we grateful she had waited and what they shared now was beyond even the best he had imagined. Two years of sexual tension had lit an infinite fire between them that he knew would never burn out, but he had found something with Carol he'd never had with any other woman. He wanted to take care of her, she took care of everyone and always forgot herself. He wanted to spend time talking to her and he'd never been one to talk. He wanted to touch her non stop. Not just in bed but all the time. If she was within his reach the past two days he'd wanted a physical connection somehow. Whether it had been putting an arm around her shoulders or taking her hand. Glenn and Carl, even Rick to a lesser extent had been teasing him non stop about his new touchy feely self and he just didn't give a fuck, and that most definitely would have bothered him a month ago.

Before the turn he wouldn't have wanted a woman to spend the night, now he was ridiculously content to wake with Carol in his arms, watching her sleep while listening to the rain. Yeah Merle was busting his gut laughing his ass off right now somewhere he thought with a grin as he pulled Carol closer.

Carol stirred a little pressing herself back into his warm chest "is it time to get up?" She whispered sleepily.

"Naw, go back to sleep" he said softly.

She sighed her agreement, she spoke again a few minutes later he wasn't even sure from her dreamy voice that she was even awake

"I love when it rains in the morning"

He smiled kissing her neck softly

"Me too angel".

111111111111111111111111111

Daryl stood leaning against the porch watching in amusement as Reynolds, Anderson, Thomas, Wong, Gallant and Miller said their goodbyes to Beth. The latter had given a furiously blushing Beth a chaste kiss on the forehead, but the other five were worse than a group of mother hens pecking at their young. They all repeatedly hugged her, while making her promise to eat well, get some sleep, not to wander off on her own, listen to Carol. Fuck, the quiet scary fucker Wong looked like he just might cry.

"They sound worse than parents leaving their kid with a new babysitter, they do realize we're not strangers to her right?" Maggie said from beside him a little put out.

Daryl shrugged and turned back to scene chuckling to himself as bewildered a Carol was now the object of the six men goodbye's. With the exception of Wong most of the men were younger than Carol but they fretted over her like they were leaving a younger sister as they had with Beth. He could understand why, Carol was easy to love.

The Lieutenant stepped out onto the porch stopping next to Daryl and watching the scene before him with a grin.

"You got yourself a good one there Dixon." He said.

"Yeah I do" Daryl said emphasizing his words while he spoke and he hoped sending a silent message.

The Lieutenant was silent for a moment before responding.

"Well 'mr twilight's observant too. You can't blame man for looking, but I see the way you two look at one another. Reminds me of how I looked at my wife. I would never try to mess that up. You need to hold onto that, don't let go of it." He said patting Daryl on the shoulder as he moved down the steps. Daryl watched as the lieutenant said his goodbyes and was getting into the truck when Daryl called out

"Who the fuck is Mr. Twilight?"

The lieutenant simply grinned as he got in the truck and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

AN ; so this is a long, heavy chapter, light on Caryl, heavy on Carick Friendship. I hope this came out right. I've been working this out in my head for awhile. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 15

Be humble as the blade of grass that is being trodden underneath the feet. The little ant tastes joyfully the sweetness of honey and sugar. The mighty elephant trembles in pain under agony of sharp goad~ John Ruskin

It's funny how easy it was to slip into old patterns and routines Carol thought. The remainder of the day after the departure of the lieutenant's men had been spent how many other days had been spent.

Rick had slipped back into the leadership role he had so adamantly avoided at the prison, organizing watch, making plans for runs with Glenn and Daryl.

He had asked Carol to make a list of what they had and needed, and she had gone about doing so in her normal competent manner.

Rick and Daryl's friendship seemed to be back on track and Carol was glad. She had no desire for Daryl to hold a grudge on her behalf. She could fight her own battles, she did not need Daryl to do it for her. She knew how important's Rick's friendship was to Daryl, how it had played a part in him becoming the man he was today. She had no desire for that to change. If anything she missed the friendship she and Rick had developed over the years, she mourned the loss of it.

The lieutenant's group had acted as an emotional buffer for the rest of the group. Allowing certain things that needed to be said be pushed aside , but with them gone Carol felt a renewed awkwardness, an uncomfortableness slip over the group.

Carol had been alone in the Kitchen with Jude making supper when Rick popped his head in. He glanced his head around realizing no one else was there before clearing his throat in discomfort and picking up Judith from her blanket on the floor.

"Uh hey Carol, Beth said Jude was here, I'm done of watch , so I can take her if you want."

"If you're free I'm sure she'd love that, Tyreese had her earlier when you were out." She wasn't sure why she added the part about Tyreese. Rick knew Carol had been taking care of Judith since the fall of the prison, but she couldn't seem to get Rick's words out of her head. How he wouldn't want her near his children.

Rick seemed uncomfortable "Carol, we gotta talk..." he said as Maggie and Beth came into the kitchen, obviously overhearing.

"I think that's great idea!" Beth said taking Judith."Me and Maggie will watch Judith and finish supper" she finished practically shooing them out the door.

They settled awkwardly on the stairs of the porch. She could see Daryl down at end of the yard pretending not to watch them. They sat in silence for several long minutes before Rick asked with a grin;

"So what do you think the chances are of me getting an arrow to the ass from that distance?"

Carol felt on uncontrollable snort/giggle escape her throat.

"Just don't stand up and I'm sure you'll be fine" she responded before succumbing to laughter. The laughter seemed to brake the unspeakable tension. They laughed uncontrolably for a few minutes more which seemed to be made worse by the fact Daryl was now openly watching them with curiosity.

When their laughter had quieted Rick reached out and grabbed her hand, his voice thick as he painfully swallowed while he spoke "I'm so sorry."

"No Rick, you have nothing to be sorry for, we both did what we thought was right at the time...but there are some things that I need to say if you're willing to listen?" He nodded.

She knew she should start with Karen and David's death, but she couldn't. "I find it very difficult to talk to you about Sophia's death. You said that day I don't talk about her, but the truth is: I don't talk to you about her. " Rick looked a little surprised.

"I want to make something perfectly clear, I don't blame you at all. I know that day in the woods with Sophia, you did what you thought was best, and I 'm grateful that, ... that it was you, in the end that day at the barn,... but you're so tangled up in my feelings about her death. You were the last person to see her alive, you were the one who ended it. Talking to you...about her...it's so unfair to you Rick but it brings it all back like it just happened yesterday." She stopped for a moment and wiped her eyes "I was so angry in the beginning too. You didn't have to deal with what I was dealing with. Carl lived, and for that I am so grateful, but it was hard to talk to you and Lori in the beginning about Sophia. I could see this look, on your faces, like you were thanking God it wasn't you going through what I was...and I don't blame you for that...but I do talk about her...I talk to Daryl about her, and Beth, and Hershal" her voice broke.

Rick nodded and squeezed her hand his eyes reddened with tears."Tyreese told us that you confessed to him, that had to take a lot of courage... I wish you would have talked to me." He said

"I went down there that day to check on them. Just that, check on them. I was badly shaken up by Patrick turning and attacking the cell block. Ryan dying and leaving me Lizzie and Mika, it was dredging everything up about Sophia. I had kept that pain so tightly bottled up it was ready to pop. All I kept thinking was that I couldn't fail a child again. When I got down to death row David was already dead." Rick head snapped up in shock, she continued on"Karen was suffering- a lot. She didn't have long left. I know I should have waited for her to pass away, but I just acted on instinct. She was suffering and I wanted to end it and I think as I stood there watching her I thought I needed to do it to protect Lizzie and Mika, that I couldn't fail them too. Which was stupid but it made sense at the time. I don't know maybe I have PTSD or something(she snorted) but who doesn't these days right?... You need to know Karen wouldn't have lived to see the meds come, she was too far gone."

"Why didn't you tell my any of this? Why didn't you fight me? Why didn't you defend yourself" Rick's voice raised in irritation and she saw Daryl glance up and give them a hard look but she raised her hand and shook her head slightly letting him know not to intervene. That she was okay.

"I'm not proud of what I did Rick, not at all. You asked me that day if I did it and I said yes, you didn't ask anything else. I couldn't defend what I did, I still can't, I will have to live with it, carry it forever."

"The day I banished you, it wouldn't have taken much to change my mind. I kept glancing in the rear view mirror on my way back to the prison, I told myself it was to make sure you didn't follow me, but I think I was hoping you would...Why didn't you do something to change my mind?"

"I was scared"

Rick glanced up at her intently "I know I wasn't exactly Officer Friendly that day but you had to know I would never have..." He paused looking at her, gulping.

"I do know that, but that day...I don't know, I knew something was up the minute you wanted me to go with you."

He smirked self deprecatingly "yeah I guess it's no secret what I am capable of. I'm the ultimate hypocrite"

"Daryl told me what you did, to save Carl...That doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you a good parent" he glanced up staring at her she squeezed his hand and continued;

"When Ed and I were together, it was bad, really bad... he did things to me I will never be able to talk about, not to anyone, not even Daryl. The thing is, you start to feel like you deserve it, like you must be doing something wrong. I knew something bad was going to happen that day you banished me, and in a way I felt I deserved it, but I didn't want to provoke you into anything worse"

Rick's chest was heaving with deep breaths "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for giving up on you ..." He stopped.

He looked so lost that Carol gave in to the urge to reach out to him. Hugging him tightly. When they separated he gave her a watery smile "You know you don't have to be scared of me right? You know I would trust you with Jude and Carl's life. You're family too Carol. I shouldn't have forgotten that"

"And you know I'm here for you ? We all are. No matter what you think right now, you're a good man. Maybe the second best man I've ever met" she said looking up at Daryl with a grin and continued "You don't have to carry everything alone, and neither do I, we both have to learn that,it needs to be our new motto".

He smiled and then said "The group really does need to meet, Abraham and Rosita and Eugene have watch tonight so maybe then"

" What about Tara?"

"No, I think there are some things about her that need to be addressed, so she might as well be there too...Things won't ever be the way they used to, will they?" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No" Carol replied glancing up as Daryl made his way over to them with a soft smile on his face;

"but maybe they will be better."

AN: next chapter will be more Caryl (promise). Two really heavy work days coming up- may be late updating.


	16. Chapter 16

AN; hey, guys, two updates in one day ! I can't guarantee that I will update tommorrow (shift work sucks!)so I thought what the hell:) a little short but I hope you like. A little lighter after the last chapter let me know what you think!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 16

By a sweet tongue and Kindness, you can drag an elephant by a hair~Persian Proverb

Daryl watched as Carol stood staring out the window of the living room, arms hugging herself tightly. The group was filtering out to settle for the night after having met, and it had gone well, he'd never been so proud of her. She was speaking to Tyreese softly who smiled and then made his way out of the room. Daryl made his way over to her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind. He heard Glenn make a cat call comment about getting a room, and he raised his hand flipping him the bird.

"I'm proud of you" he said his voice thick.

She turned head and looked up at him"yeah?"

"Yeah" he said brushing his lips over hers before resting his chin on her shoulder.

He'd been in awe of her strength. Not just at the meeting but all day too. He knew her confrontation with Rick hadn't been easy, mentally exhausting for sure, but when they met as group she'd been so composed, so strong. He wouldn't have been able to do it.

She'd told the group the entire story, repeating it yet again. She didn't hold anything back from them. Sh'd bared her soul, discussing everything from Sophia, to Karen and David, to Lizzie. She didn't make excuses for herself. She told them what happened with her head held high and offered apologies for breaking their trust. The group had thankfully been quiet while she spoke. Daryl had always felt protective of Carol, but since their reunion, that seemed to have been magnified ten fold. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if any of the group had been less than respectful.

Their had been tearful hugs when she was done before moving onto other subjects. Tara had sat, awkwardly watching.

Glenn had addressed Rick. Daryl had been surprised at the anger in his voice. He wanted Rick to lead again, but be committed to it. No more "checking out"no more making decisions without group input and no more leaving anyone behind, if Rick didn't think he could do that he should permanently step down. Rick had been silent for a long time before agreeing to Glenn's conditions.

Rick had asked Tara if there was something she wanted to tell them. She had come clean about being part of the governor's group. Daryl couldn't fault her for falling for the governor's bullshit. A lot of people had, even Merle.

The discussion had come to The Hilltop. They were gun shy about making the wrong choice, they trusted the lieutenant's group but were unsure. With no other options seen they decided to go The Hilltop, but to be smarter about it. They wouldn't be giving up their weapons, they wouldn't be ignoring their instincts.

Carol stirred him from his thoughts then.

"Do you think any of them will ever trust me again?" She asked in a sad voice.

His heart broke at her tone. He didn't want her to have to worry about that. "Yeah, they understood what you did, even if some of them didn't agree with you."

"What about you? You've never really said how you felt about it"

Daryl weighed his words carefully "I wish you hadn't felt like you had to make that decision, I wish I could have protected you from that. But there's nothing in my mind that I have to forgive you for. I know what's in your heart, and I know what you're intentions were"

He was momentarily distracted as Carol turned in his arms resting her head on his chest

" and how can you be so sure about that? "She asked softly teasing

" cause, I know you, maybe better than myself. Fuck, you're what was I missing my my whole life, I just didn't know it until I met you, it's me and you Carol,forever. Things just aren't right when i ain't with you, it's like a piece of me is missing" he said a little embarrassed at the emotion in his voice.

He didn't remember anyone in his life looking at him like she was right then. He spent his whole life feeling unwanted, unloved, and here she was encompassing all his life long secret desires in one look.

With a groan he leaned down and kissed her which quickly became heated. He picked her up winding her legs around his waist. He carried her to the dining table in the adjoining room. His hands quickly started opening buttons oh her shirt until he could slide his hands inside and cup her breast. He was contemplating how much the old table could take as he was nipping her neck when he heard footsteps

"Ahhh my eyes!

Daryl pressed Carol to his chest to hide her open shirt and looked up at a dramatic Glenn in the doorway hiding his eyes.

"Glenn, what the fuck are you doing!" He said in frustration. Carol put her face in his neck and started to giggle.

"What am I doing?! I'm going to watch! What are you guys doing on the TABLE! Don't you two know the meaning of get a room!" Glenn yelled as he stomped outside..

Daryl sighed dramatically, which made Carol giggle even harder into his neck

"It's not funny, he cockblocked me" he said in what he was sure was a very whiny voice.

"Ohh I wouldn't be so sure about that Pookie, come on let's get a room" she jumped off the table and took a few steps before turning and holding her hand out to him with a mischievous grin

" Are you comin'?"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: hey! So, I was planning something else entirely for this chapter but this one happened instead. A little short I know, but I have something big on the horizon which I am setting up:) this is mildly smutty fluffy angst. let me know what you think please!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 17

Women are like elephants, I like to look at 'em but wouldn't want to own one~ W.C. Fields

They made it up to the attic in record time. Carol latched the door and was spun around by Daryl quickly pouncing on her. Groaning he pushed her back into the door and then slid his hands along the edge of skin below the hem of her shirt and up along the sides of her abdomen to the small of her back as he attacked her mouth. Carol had been surprised to learn that Daryl was great kisser. For some unknown reason she hadn't thought he would be. What he lacked in technique he made up for with pure enthusiasm. She'd never felt as desirable as she had the last two days in her life. She was far from perfect, or young , or what had passed for beauty before The Turn, but he made her feel like she was.

She brought her hands up to start unbuttoning her shirt again and he shooed her hands away, grabbing the hem and pulling it up and over her head. He unclasped her bra and threw it over his shoulder. He brought his hands up to her breasts rolling the nipples between his fingers. She leaned back against the door, gasping as his mouth blazed a trail down her neck. When she felt his hands move to the clasp of her jeans she muttered

"No fair, you're overdressed."

He grunted as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their mattress on the floor ,setting her down and then gently peeling her jeans and underwear off her so she was naked. Daryl was on his knees beside her and he sat back on his haunches as his fingertips stroked a trail on the outside of her leg,flaring over her hip to her waist. His eyes intense, as he whispered

"You're so beautiful"

She bit her lip, speechless and spellbound by his eyes, and his voice and the faint trail of his fingertips that continued to lightly roam over her body.

He groaned and leaned forward lightly kissing her lips, then his lips brushed down taking her bottom lip in between his own, bitting down softly and sucking intermittently.

He leaned back and shedding his clothing quickly, joined her on their bed.

He positioned himself on top of her weight on his forearms, hands beside her face , as his fingers softly brushed her cheeks. Then wrapping his arms around, pulling her as close as he possible could and even still he wanted more, as he molded his body to hers.

They came together quickly but he changed his pace soon after. Slowing it down. Taking his time as though he wanted it to last forever.

Much later Carol lay quietly wrapped in Daryl's arm with her head on his chest. His hand were repeatedly rubbing a pattern over her back and upper arm as he held her tightly. That had come as a surprise too. Daryl was a cuddler. She grinned involuntarily.

"What are ya smiling at? " he asked softly, openly curious.

"Nothing, just...happy... I never thought I would be happy again, after all those years with Ed and then The Turn and then Sophia". she paused,"you just get used to it, being unhappy. Sophia was the only good thing I had and then she was gone...and I never thought I would be happy again".

He was thoughtful for a moment then he asked

"Why did you stay with him? With Ed?"

"I don't know. At first I think it was shock, I guess thinking this can't be him, that's not who I married. Then fear, that I couldn't make it on my own, what he would do if I left, and then you turn around and you're trapped. No job, no friends, no family to help you, nowhere to go...I don't know, .. that makes me sound like a coward..., "

"No it don't...not at all" he said quietly kissing the top of her head. "It all sounds familiar" he said gruffly.

She looked and smiled sadly "you had no choice, you were young, and vulnerable, I was an adult with a child to protect..."

"I knew at the Quarry when I saw Sophia that it wasn't her he was hitting on, I remembered what that looked like. Seems to me if he wasn't it was because you were stopping it. Taking it on you, you did the best you could for her with what you had inside you at the time. You're different now"He said and continued "you've changed, more than anyone I think since this thing has started, you're stronger, braver, but what's in here hasn't changed" he said pointing to her heart.

"I want to believe that I've changed for the better, like you, look at how far you've come" she said

"You dealt with all the shit handed to you and came out stronger...when the prison fell, and I thought everyone was gone, I fucking lost it, fell apart, you're stronger than I am that's for damn sure."

I don't know about that" she said "I think you are the only one is this group who could survive on their own".

"I couldn't without you...no one can make it on their own anymore"


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hey, so this was supposed to be all filler, and more set up for something I got coming up in about two chapters but I had to tack a little fluff on the end. I was actually not going to update tonight. I'm a nurse on a Pediatric Intensive Care unit, and let me just say I had a very rough emotional day at work. Never miss a chance to hug your kids if you got them! I wanted fluff tonight, writing fluff takes me to my happy place! Anyway the ending probably doesn't fit in with the rest of the chapter, and Daryl's a little ooc, but it made me feel better:) let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 18

Living next to you is in some ways like sleeping with an elephant. No matter how friendly and even tempered is the beast, one is affected by every twitch and grunt.~ Pierre Trudeau

The next four days past by very quickly. The original prison group seemed to quickly re-gel after their group meeting. Although some awkwardness remained between Carol and Rick, gradually things were improving and their previous friendship was re-emerging. Carol had even taken to lightly teasing him about Michonne as she sensed a change in the two's relationship.

Maggie had seemed distant toward Carol initially. Carol had worried that Maggie would not be able to forgive her, she'd broached the subject with Maggie, who'd confessed to feeling guilty about doubting Carol and siding initially with Rick about the banishment. Carol had been so relieved, to have their friendship restored. Glenn had simply been happy to have everyone he loved back together.

Carol had been surprised to learn that she really liked the new members of the group. She had been a little unsure of Eugene at first after learning of his lies about having a cure, but the group had found him to be intelligent and resourceful. It was no lie that he was a genius, and he seemed to think of things no one else did, and plan outside the box.

Rosita was a jack of all trades. The group had been scavenging for new vehicles knowing the two trucks from Terminus would not be enough to transport the fifteen of them to The Hilltop. They had found another truck, minivan and SUV in a hardware store parking lot all with keys, Daryl had set about to getting the truck running first only to have Rosita looking over his shoulder a short time later asking if he needed help as she had the other two running already. Daryl had grudgingly accepted muttering that "god damm kid is a show off".

Carol had been surprised to learn that Rosita and Abraham's relationship was while undefined, romantic in nature. Daryl had confessed to being "weirded out" by the age difference, but Carol had simply shrugged "she's 28 Daryl, I mean it's not like she's 18 or something."

Abraham, Carol had come to really enjoy. He had a quick wit and sarcastic sense of him our which reminded her a lot of Daryl, who ironically found the man incredibly annoying. Carol had a feeling that was due to Abraham's flirtatious nature. Abraham had quickly realized it bothered Daryl when he flirted with Carol so he started doing so incessantly. It was beginning to become annoying even to Carol. She had told Abraham that if he didn't stop teasing Daryl she would have to talk to Rosita about it. Abraham had blanched in fear, and promised he would stop.

Tara had quickly become Carol's favorite, of the new members. She reminded Carol of Andrea. She was desperately unsure of herself but wanted to be independent so badly. Which was a lot like Andrea in the beginning. Carol couldn't help but flash back to when Andrea had been the same way at the farm, wanting to prove herself so badly she'd shot Daryl in the head. Tara had been quiet at first unsure of the group's reaction her involvement with the governor, but she's been quickly reassured by Carol, Maggie and Beth that they did not hold her accountable. Tara was grieving too the loss of her niece, sister and girlfriend and had spent a lot of time talking to Carol about all three.

Daryl had been surprisingly blasé about the fact that Tara was a lesbian, until he noticed how much time Tara spent following Carol around, and he'd started sending the poor girl evil glares. Carol had to intervene reminding him that she was not a lesbian, so he had nothing to worry about."Good lord Daryl after all the sex we've had in the past few days, I thought it would be pretty clear -I like boys. We can go upstairs right now if you need a reminder." He'd grinned and nodded grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. He hadn't bothered Tara again.

Tyreese and Carol's friendship had picked back up where they had left it. Daryl's newfound jealous streak never reared it's head when she would spend time with Tyreese, he instinctively knew the deep bond they'd formed on the road was friendship based. The whole group could see the bond that they had which even included Judith. The second night at the farmhouse Rick had been forced to rouse Carol from sleep and pull Tyreese from watch as a teething Judith had been crying inconsolably for the pair.

Tyreese had voiced his frustrations to Carol over his inability to help Sasha who the entire group worried over. Sasha had become withdrawn and timid and was a far cry from the Sasha they had known at the prison. Carol was unsure how to help her.

Rick and Glenn had organized daily runs for necessary supplies. Knowing they were not staying at the farmhouse for an extended length of time, each vehicle had been assigned and the groups began packing them accordingly only taking what they needed into the house for the five day span. Daryl had quickly claimed the smallest truck for him and Carol saying it was too small for a third passenger. Carol was finding herself looking forward to traveling, and having more time alone. Carl had suggested suggested copying the map the lieutenant had given them to The Hilltop and placing one in each vehicle, along with maps they had found with clearly marked rendezvous and meet up points.

Daryl hunted each morning and had begun to take Carol with him. Everyday they followed the same trail, as Daryl was attempting to track down an elusive deer, who seemed to frequent the same areas. The farmhouse backed up to densely wooded area. There was a overgrown dirt road amidst the woodland that at one time must have been used for harvesting wood, as the farmhouse had a wood burning furnace. Every morning Carol and Daryl would walk the road a distance before entering in the woods in the same direction, all the while Carol marveling at how beautiful the surroundings were.

"You know, if it wasn't for the occasional walker ruining the views, I would say this is one of the prettiest sites I have ever seen" She said stopping to admire a patch blooming flowers.

Daryl walked up to her with a cocky grin putting his hands on both her cheeks and responded "I'm looking at the prettiest site I've ever seen right now".

She laughed while wrapping her arms around him "I think you might need glasses in your old age Pookie"

" Nope, first time in my life, I'm finally seeing things perfectly clearly ." He said softly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Daryl?" she said slightly teasing.

He laughed "I don't know, two weeks ago, I would probably kick my own ass for saying some of this stuff. I knew I loved you before all the shit hit the fan, but I didn't realize what I had till it was gone. But now,... I don't know, it's like I'm back where I belong...I'm with you."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: so this is the beginning of me setting things up to finish this off. Don't worry I won't do anything to make you hate me ( I hope not anyway :p) a little fluff cause too cause i like fluff. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 19

It's the little bits of things that fret and worry us, we can dodge an elephant but we can't fly~ Josh Billings

Carol and Daryl lay in bed in the fifth day, putting off the start of the day. They both had come to relish their nights together. Living in a house with twelve adults, two teenagers and a baby afforded their new relationship little privacy unless they were in their room in the attic, and that was mainly at night as the one time they had tried to sneak away undetected during the day, Carl and Glenn's relentless chants when they had returned downstairs of "if the attic is a rockin, don't come a knockin"had driven the whole house insane.

They did spend most of their time together though. Daryl had become extremely overprotective since their reunion .He seemed to hover, constantly finding reasons to stay close, keeping her within his orbit. Some excuses were more believable than others; she hadn't believed for one moment that he wanted to help her with the washing out of clothing for instance as he had so earnestly claimed, she wasn't blind to it and had called him on it. He'd flushed quite brightly and admitted he had difficulty letting Carol out of his sight for any long period of time.

"I lost you twice, and when I got you back it was like finding my own damn unicorn"he muttered. "I tired of losing you, I can't lose you again."

"I'm really going to miss it here" Carol said suddenly interrupting the quiet. She was lying on her side with Daryl wrapped around her from behind. Carol marveled at how warm he was, his body radiated heat, it was comforting in a way like how taking a warm bath used to feel.

"It's just a house" he said gruffly squeezing her slightly.

"I know, but it's where 'we' started"she responded

Daryl kissed her brow his roaming fingers on her belly raising goose bumps.

"Angel, we started the minute you put that pick axe through Ed's head, fuck maybe even before that maybe from the moment I saw you" he whispered as his roaming hands burrowed beneath her shirt. Carol pushed herself back into his body

"We should get up, hunting remember?" she whispered as his hand toyed with the waist band of the shorts she was wearing.

He groaned as she grinded herself back into him yet again and answered in a gravelly voice.

"Woods will still be there in an hour, maybe two"

11111111111111111111111111111

When they made it downstairs two hours later they were met by a very disheveled looking Rick, a crying Judith on his hip. His face had lit up when he saw them. Judith had turned and reached out her arms for Carol. He eagerly handed her to Carol.

"Oh Carol, Thank God! I thought you and Daryl had already left! Beth was up most of last night trying to help me with her, she went to get some sleep. Me, Tyreese, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie and Tara are going on a run. Do you think you could watch her while we are gone?"

Carol walked over to the counter grabbing a clean cloth for Judith to chew on " Well I was supposed to go hunting with Daryl"

"Teeth again? Lil asskicker you gotta push those sons of bitches through, so you can feel better" Daryl had come over and was rubbing Judith soft head which was resting on Carol's shoulder as she furiously chewed. Carol grinned at his sweet baby tone combined with his salty language. He looked up at Carol with a soft smile

"She needs you,stay, I hunt by myself all the time...sides we don't know when the lieutenant's group will get back. They show up and don't find you and Beth here safe as can be they'll get their panties in a knot and start their Mother Hen clucking" he said with a grin.

Carol rolled her eyes but waffled internally. She absolutely hated when Daryl hunted by himself. It had always bothered her and she never lost the nervous pit in her stomach, until he got back.

Rick interjected quickly

"It won't be for long Carol, were just going to hit that medical center with the pharmacy on the outskirts of town we didn't have time for yesterday...we should be back long before Daryl. I know you want to double check to make sure everything's ready to leave tomorrow...that should give you plenty of time." Carol wanted to ask Rick why he just didn't stay back himself, but she had a feeling he needed a break from Judith's teething which had been relentless all week. She sighed resigning herself to a morning filled with anxiety as she awaited Daryl's return.

"Okay... I'll stay"

"Great!" Rick said giving Carol a one arm hug and kissing Judith, before bolting out the door

"I know that look" Daryl said

"What look" Carol asked feigning innocence.

"It's your eyes. Your mouth says one thing but your eyes says another. I don't want you worry while I'm gone. I'll be fine." He said

"I know I just..." She paused when he rested his hand on her cheek.

"I meant what I said, I ain't ever leaving you alone again. I'll be back" he paused and smiled "I ain't got no choice, I wouldn't make it without you"

"You better stay safe" she said

He brushed his lips softly over hers and whispered

"Nine lives angel"

AN#2; I can't take credit for the unicorn reference. I saw last night on a caryl thread on the website Spoil the Dead a quote about Carol being Daryl's unicorn and LOVED it. For me unicorns symbolize love, hope, purity, majesty-how appropriate:) props to the original coiner of that phrase.


	20. Chapter 20

AN:Hey you guys, hope you are having a great weekend! Working my way towards how I want to finish this off. I hope you will like what I am planning. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 20

There is no creature among all the Beasts of the world which hath so great and ample demonstration of the power and wisdom of almighty God as the elephant.~ Edward Topsell

Carol's anxiety had reached new and unparalleled levels and she wasn't sure why. Daryl had been gone maybe two hours, he could at times hunt for up to four hours or more and she knew that,but something felt...wrong. He had left around the same time as the run group, making his way to the dirt road saying he was going to try for the deer one more time. She'd laughingly called out it wasn't about the deer anymore it was more about his pride. He'd turned with a grin and answered ; damn straight.

She'd found some unexpired baby acetaminophen in some of the supplies gathered on runs and gave Judith a dose who had succumbed to sleep gratefully once it took effect, whimpering and sniffing as she was relieved from pain. She'd taken her in to sleep with Beth.

Once Judith was settled the anxiety had commenced beating a relentless drum in the pit of her stomach. She'd been out to the porch more times than she could count Looking towards the dirt road as though willing Daryl to materialize by force of thought alone. Housewife mode soon kicked into overdrive as she prepared food for the groups soon to be returning and set up sleeping areas for the lieutenant 's group as everyone assumed they would not be leaving until the next morning.

That complete, Carol began to organize with a frenzy ensuring they were packed and ready to go. All the while stopping every ten minutes or so to look up the road willing his return, his voice echoing in her head...I couldn't make it without you...

She decided to take lunch to those on watch. Carl and Sasha were in one area of the yard while Abraham and Rosita were down the lane a bit. Eugene wandered aimlessly between the two groups. Carl grinned at the sight of food quickly started digging in.

"Thanks Carol! I thought I was gonna fall asleep it's so quiet out here. Haven't seen a walker in hours...weird huh?"

Carol looked around agreeing with him with a the woods around the farmhouse seemed to provide a natural buffer zone from the walkers there had been those stragglers making their way up the road dealt with on regular basis by those on watch. She turned once again to the dirt road entrance begging the fates for Daryl's reappearance, but to no avail.

"Yeah...weird"

11111111111111111111111111111

The run was going surprisingly well. They had arrived at the medical center only thirty minutes after leaving the farmhouse as the route was clear from traffic snarls and jams.

It was a large three story brick building on a slight hill at the edge of town backing up to an open industrial area. The first floor contained a reception area and rather large pharmacy which was untouched. A rather architecturally impressive staircase and elevator lead to the second floor which had once contained a large medical practice. The Third floor appeared to have administrative offices and staff lounge / break areas according to signage in the lobby.

They had set to work clearing the first floor which had been relatively easy. A few walkers in the pharmacy, some wearing green uniform smocks had been dealt with with relative ease. The trucks filled to the brim the group had been ready to bypass the second and third floor when Tara spoke up.

She mentioned how her sister had been a nurse in a doctors office and often spoke of how pharmaceutical companies would gift doctors with large quantities of brand name drugs to hand out to patients starting new prescriptions. A pharmaceutical bait and hook her sister had called it she said while smiling sadly. There could be an untouched store room on the second floor filled with prescription drugs...too good to pass up.

Clearing the second floor was as easy as the first. One walker appeared to be a maintenance/janitor, and two other clerical workers. They worked quickly through the offices taking anything of use when Rick opened a door and called out "jackpot" softly. The small room was packed to the brim with pharmaceutical company boxes. They had set about to quickly emptying the room bringing the boxes to the truck when Rick asked Michonne and Tyreese to do a quick check of the third floor, not wanting to miss anything else of worth.

The third floor had been easiest to clear of all, no walkers. They worked quickly, checking each office, but not finding anything of worth. They made their way into a large staff lounge which had an impressive bank of windows. Michonne had made a crack about how it was nice of the management to provide their employees with a lovely view of an industrial park on their breaks before making her way to the kitchenette area. A quick check showed the kitchenette to be a bust. She turned to tell Tyreese it was time to leave to find him staring out the window as though paralyzed in fear. His chest heaving,his eyes large.

"Ty? You ok?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his hand pointing out the window to an area in the distance

"Look" he said.

She turned looking out the window, seeing something of in the distance. She squinted and then realization hit her. Her heart proverbially dropped to her knees,

"Is that...?" She paused unable to finish her sentence.

Tyreese turned to her to her his voice shaking with fear "Yeah, I think it is"

"Jesus Christ, we got to get out of here"

AN#2: sorry for the cliffhanger- had to do it :)


	21. Chapter 21

AN:hey you guys, I meant to get this out earlier, but I got called into work, so I'm finishing this on my break on my I-phone. Please excuse any mistakes and let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 21

When millions of tons of angry elephants come spinning through the sky, and there was no one there to hear it, does it make a noise ~Terry Pratchett

Daryl walked along quietly enjoying the peaceful feeling of being in the woods. The sun was shinning through the trees, and for once it wasn't too hot.  
He enjoyed the peace and quiet but missed Carol. Smirking to himself he muttered "Suck it up, Jesus Christ you've only been gone two hours." His mind though started to turn on him as worries began to form in his mind, visions of terrible things befalling Carol dancing in his head. She was right he was becoming too overprotective. Hell, he knew she could take care of herself, she'd survived much worse than holding down the fort for a few hours, she'd saved all their asses at Terminus, but he couldn't help it.

She stirred all the protective instincts in his brain that had long laid dormant. They were roaring to life with a vengeance. When she was out of his sight, he worried, like she would magically disappear; his own mythical unicorn. He wanted to hold on to her, he wanted to never let her go. Fuck..he wanted to marry her.

He stopped a little awe struck at that realization. Never in his life had he ever thought he would want to get married, his own personal experience with marriage had included watching his parents marriage destruct. Not a match made in heaven, not a ringing endorsement for marriage, that's for damn sure.

Carol's own experience with marriage, hadn't been a thrill ride either, even though she told him very little about Ed's actual abuse. He asked her about it a night or two ago, but she'd shook her head no, put her hand on his cheek and said  
"He's gone, he can't hurt me anymore, telling you that will only hurt you."

If he was Carol, he wouldn't want to take a risk like that again on someone like him...but deep down in his gut he knew if he asked, she'd say yes.  
He wanted to make it official, he wanted people to know that she was his. He wanted that smiling cocky smartass lieutenant to have a damn good reason to keep his fucking hands to himself.  
Fuck it, he thought I'm doing it.

Making up his mind he suddenly felt the urge to turn around and head right back and get it over with. There were leaving the next day, may not have time to dry that deer anyway.

That deer had been driving him fucking nuts all week. Always returning to the same areas, always just out of his reach . Unfamiliar with the area he walked the same route everyday getting a feel for the landmarks. Had they been staying longer he would have ventured out. Got a feel for a larger area but there was not much sense in that now when they were only staying a week. As it was he headed into the woods off the road walked a semi circle and exited on the road a few miles up. He must have stumbled into the deer's territory because there were signs of it everywhere. That motherless proxy bastard was smart as fuck...his own fucking white whale.

He had made the decision to go back, when a noise up ahead got his attention as a flash of brown leaped into the bush.

You cocky little arrogant bastard, he thought with a grin as he followed it. Carol was right it was a matter of pride.

11111111111111111111111111111

Carol sat on the stairs of the porch not bothering to hide the fact she was staring at the entrance to the dirt road.

She turned when the door opened and a sleepy Beth came out to sit beside her.

"Anything?" Beth asked. Carol shook her head no.

Beth was serious for a moment then said with a slight smile  
"They will all be fine including Daryl. It won't kill you to have a little faith"  
11111111111111111111111111111

Rick stood with Glenn in the lobby of the medical center, waiting on Tyreese and Michonne. Maggie and Tara were doing one last check of the pharmacy.

"So Maggie and Tara seem to have gotten close, I thought Maggie would have a hard time with her being with the governor, or wouldn't like you becoming good friends with a woman" Rick said with a grin.

Glenn looked at him in confusion  
"Seriously?...dude she's gay"

Rick looked surprised "Really?"

"Uh yeah, thought you might have figured that out in the train car with her yelling at Eugene that she likes girls and all" Glenn responded.

"Huh...I thought she was just trying to get Eugene to lay off"Rick said

"Even Daryl knew what she meant" Glenn paused and snorted "Daryl's got better gaydar than you!...if anyone should be jealous it's Daryl- I think she has a thing for Carol, and don't tell me you didn't know Daryl and Carol hooked up"

Rick grinned shaking his head "No, that's pretty hard to miss, especially when you're rooms right below them. I don't think Daryl got anything to worry about. Every freakin night, you would think they would take a break or,..." Rick turned as Michonne and Tyreese came bounding down the stairs, taking two to three stairs at a time.

"What the hell..." Glenn asked

"There's a herd on the highway headed straight for the house we gotta get back!" Michonne panted catching her breath as Glenn ran to get Maggie and Tara "There's got to be at least a thousand of them, maybe more, I think it's the herd we saw on the flu med run!"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: so the beginning of this chapter shows what happened to The lieutenant's group. I kept it short, but wanted to leave an open plot point should I decide to write a sequel:) Just a reminder some things are based off the comics, but I've never read them. let me know what you think :)

I do not own or Profit from The Walking Dead in any form.

Chapter 22

The elephant hath joints but none for courtesy; his legs are legs for necessity but not for flexure ~ Shakespeare

3 days ago...Alexandria

"Sweet Merciful Fuck!" The Lieutenant was slack jawed as he and he and his men walked around the ruins of the once thriving Alexandria.

Alexandria, like The Hilltop had once been a thriving housing development , but contained more middle class homes the surrounding streets being walled and blocked off. They had a larger population than The Hilltop close to three hundred people. But no longer.

Bodies littered the streets. Walkers stumbled around aimlessly. The burned out ruins of the houses no longer smoldered.

Miller looked close to hyperventilating as he said "All these people, the kids, do you think they're all?..." He couldn't finish.

"Yeah I think so" The lieutenant replied grimly.

"What the fuck happened? They look like they were attacked. Some of these people were shot" Wong asked more to himself as they made there way to outdoor meeting area, and that's when they saw Alexander the leader of Alexandria. His head bashed in.

111111111111111111111111111111

1 day ago

"Jesus Christ, this is the week from hell that just won't end" the lieutenant said grumpily "how big a herd?" He asked Reynolds who had been scouting ahead.

"At least a couple thousand head" Reynolds replied

" A couple thousand?..." Gallant whispered

"Yeah at least...there's no way around, were cut off from the house," Reynolds said sadly

"But we can't just leave them!" Miller exclaimed.

"We ain't, but by the time we find a way across it will be too late. They'll get out kid...don't worry, we'll catch up to them"

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Present Time

"I hope The Lieutenant's group gets back soon" Beth said from her spot on the Porch with Carol as they awaited the returned of Daryl and the run group.

" Don't worry, I'm sure Miller's fine" Carol lightly teased

"What? ...oh no, it's not like that. There's a little spark there but, I can't even think like that right now. I haven't had time to breath, let alone ...daddy...Zach" Beth's quiet voice broke.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to make light of your grief" Carol replied

Beth smiled squeezing Carol's hand "You didn't...I don't know if Zach was "the one" but he was sweet and it would have been nice to find out, and Daddy well I don't think I can talk about that yet" Beth said laying her head on Carol's shoulder.

Just then they spotted the truck returning from the run speeding into the yard. Carol's stomach dropped this couldn't be good. Rick ran up to them as Glenn ran down to those on watch.

"Carol there 's a herd headed this way, thousands of them, we almost didn't 'to make it back. We got ten minutes max to get out of here before it hits" Rick barked, Beth ran into the house to get a sleeping Judith."We gotta go people come on!" He continued as everyone started piling in their assigned vehicles.

Carol stood frozen staring down the dirt road. Please Daryl come back... Running through her mind, but the only response was his voice echoing in her head...I couldn't make it without you...

"Rick,... Rick..RICK!" Carol raised her voice to get his attention "Daryl's not back yet" she said.

Rick stared at her unblinking his chest heaving for several long seconds " He ain't?" She shook her head no.

Rick took a step back as though he'd been struck, then seemingly composed himself "He's seen the maps, he'll make it...if we stay it's suicide and we'll never get ahead of the herd." He sounded unsure, but turned to get in the vehicles.

"Then you all should go, before it's too late. I'm going after him. We will catch up." She said.

They all turned to stare at her, Rick spoke up "Carol you can't, you'll be cut off for possibly weeks before the herd moves on. What if you don't find him, you'll be alone..he wouldn't want that"

Carol smiled softly "of everyone here he's the most likely to outlive us all, but he won't make it on his own...no one can. He would do it for anyone of us. Hell Rick if you didn't have the kids to worry about you know you'd do it for him. I'll find him...No one's gonna hold me back from running into the woods this time Rick"

Rick looked at her red eyed and nodding then embraced her fiercely

" take the truck down the dirt road, Daryl said he thought it lead somewhere,... You guys better make it...stay safe" he said with a teary grin.

She nodded wiping her eyes running to their truck, turning suddenly she called out "When you get to The Hilltop for God Sakes be careful... I may not be able to save your asses this time!"

AN: I know this is a little short, but I wanted to Cut this chapter off there. Let me know what you think please:)


	23. Chapter 23

AN: so, this chapter is a little different( especialy at the beginning), I may have ventured a bit ooc, but I like it:) let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 23

When you have got an elephant by the hind legs and he is trying to run away , let him run- Abraham Lincoln

Carol raced through the woods ,branches whipping at her arms and face. Her breathing heavy from fear as much as her rapid pace.

She'd driven the truck down the dirt road to Daryl's usual exit point and entered her way into the woods tracing their normal path in reverse hopefully working her way towards meeting him in the middle.

She had to calm down, she was going to get herself in trouble. Being preoccupied in a situation like this could get you killed . She knew this better than anyone. But the panic in her blood had set off a claustrophobia attack the likes of which she had never endured. The trees felt as though they were stealing her supply of oxygen, suffocating her. She needed to breath, she needed to find him so she could breathe.

A vision of Sophia running blindly through the woods in fear popped in her mind, and she stopped placing a hand on a tree bending over to catch her breath. No no no not now. Don't think of that know. Bile rose up in her throat burning a vile path, she shook from suppressing the urge to vomit. Not now...please.

_**You have to get up Mama**._

She stood up straight, still gasping for breath as a cool breeze caressed her face. She could hear Sophia's voice in her mind urging her on.

_**You have to move Mama, go now**_

So she ran. She heard a rustle behind her in the trees and she stopped as a walker cleared the bush staggering towards her. Palming her knife she dealt with it quickly. Thank you baby she whispered through her mind.

_**You're strong Mama , don't forget that.**_

Don't go, please, stay she thought as she ran with a new vigor. Please.

**_I_ _will see you again, when it's your time. I love you_**

Carol's raised her head and looked upas she ran at a break in the tree canopy. She could have sworn she saw a white dove spread it's wings and fly away.

111111111111111111111111111

"Fuck" Daryl watched grimly as thirteen walkers made their way through the trees. Milky white dead eyes intent on him. Where the fuck were they coming from? He'd already dealt with more today than he had all week. Something was wrong, dead wrong. Loading his crossbow repeatedly as quickly as he could he took out seven of them before they got to close.

Alright six left, those aren't bad odds, stop being such a pussy, he thought as he stabbed the closest one to him with his remaining arrow. Alright five, see it ain't hard, just do it. Keep movin, keep going, you're not going back on your word to her, not this time. Three left he thought as he used his knife.

The last one down he took a second to catch his breath. He looked up as four more breached the bushes. His stomach dropped with dread as realization hit him. These were the stragglers, the wanderers, the ones off to the sides who got pushed in a different direction. He'd seen this before more times than he could count. There was a fucking herd close by.

Carol...he whispered her name on an intake of breath as he began to run. Adrenaline spiked taking the four down with relative ease.

He knew in his heart they may be gone already. They wouldn't be able to wait for him. Panic settled into his gut at the thought of losing her again. He may never find her this time. His chest heaving he stopped. He wouldn't be able to go on if he lost her again.

So he would. He would find her , he had twice before. Third time is a fucking charm right? It wouldn't be hard, it would be easy. He started to run yet again. Please let it be easy.

11111111111111111111111111111

Carol felt frustration strangling her as she became more out of breath. Fucking hell Daryl where are you?! She yelled in her mind . Minutes felt as though they were moving in reverse. She'd been searching for maybe fifteen minutes, but the reality of that number felt as though it had been multiplied a thousand times. She would find him, she had too. She could see up ahead the light breaking through the clearing where they had rested only yesterday admiring the views...I couldn't make it without you...echoing in her mind. Well she thought as she broke through the brush, you better come find me.

11111111111111111111111111111

He burst through the brush and pulled his knife, he could hear them coming. Better here in the open, then in the woods. Ears peeled he realized it wasn't many, maybe only one ... then he saw her.  
She ran into the clearing cheeks flushed stopping abruptly as her wild eyes rested on him.  
An involuntary sound escaped from his throat; half sob, half whimper when she smiled in relief. They ran and met somewhere near the middle. Grabbing her in what must be a bone crushing embrace on her tiny frame he asked  
"How many?"  
"Thousands...truck's on the road if we can make it"  
"Yeah" he said taking her hand taking off yet again "we gotta go angel"  
11111111111111111111111111111

They made to the truck, a short time later.  
"We can go back and try to get out the road" she said" or we can follow this road and see where it leads, either way we are on the opposite side of the herd we should be to get to The Hilltop. We might have to detour for days if we can get by at all" she said quietly as they jumped in the truck.  
"Been wantin to see where this leads" he said with a soft smile" now seems to be as good a time as any"

As he started the truck and took off down the road she couldn't help but notice his hand's slight tremor.

11111111111111111111111111111

They drove non stop for a half an hour. She watched in the rear view,no one, dead or alive was following.  
The road condition improved the farther they drove. Which lead her to believe that they would hit pavement soon. She was about to voice this when he pulled over stopping the truck. He stared out the window, his fingers gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles.  
"You alright?" He asked  
"I'm okay Pookie" she said softly

He nodded looking down at the steering wheel and then said in a voice that was barely a whisper  
"Come here"

She slid across the bench seat towards him. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. His arms banded around her in a almost desperate embrace, his face burrowed into her neck.

That's when she felt the tremors beginning,shaking his entire frame, and then she felt his tears on her neck.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful comments. I'm addicted to reading reviews:) this chapter is a little short but all Caryl, fluffy, smutty, angst. Hope you enjoy. let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 24

Love will draw an elephant through a key hole ~Samuel Richardson

They had sat in the truck that day on the road for a long time. He could have sat there forever and let Carol hold him perched on his lap.

She hadn't left with the others. He should be furious with her, she risked her life for him. Instead he was in awe, never before her would he have ever believed someone could love him that much, risk their life for him, and that he would be worthy of it. She didn't leave him alone. She found him, just like he would have done for her.

As he sat there allowing silent tears slide into her neck, he realized a truth, he deserved her. He deserved to be loved like this. The feeling was freeing. Carol would never understand what she had done for him, how suddenly everything inside him that had felt bent or broken was renewed, the first time in his life time he felt whole,complete. Her love had did that. He could face anything this fucking world threw at him, as long as she was with him. She was his light, his angel.

Gradually he pulled his face from her neck his body relaxing, peaceful, despite the obvious evidence of his tears. Placing one hand behind her neck his thumb traced a repetitive pattern along his jaw bone. His eyes intense.

"You found me" he said in a gravely voice, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Leaning towards him she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I realized there was a herd, figured you would be long gone" he paused as his voice broke slightly "I thought I had lost you again..."

She slid her hand up resting it just above his heart."I could never leave you alone.."

His heart clenched at her words, he wished he could adequately express to her his feelings. How much she meant to him. He tilted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her. Tentative at first, his tongue then invaded her mouth as he was suddenly desperate for a connection. Sliding them to the middle of seat he helped her straddle her legs over him and kissed her again in a new sense of urgency. They should get moving find a secure place for the night, he knew that. But he needed this with all of his soul. To connect to her. To be inside of her.

His hands were frantic and shaking as he began removing her clothing. She paused his hands on the hem of her shirt and then pulled it off on her own. His shaking hands reached around her and unclasped her bra pulling it off. She wound her hands around his neck running her fingers through his hair as she kissed a trail up his neck whispering in his ears "I'm not going anywhere Daryl, I promise"

He nodded helping her pull down her jeans and shake them off, toeing off her boots. Then she reached out and unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled her to him holding her close, enjoying the feeling of her naked skin against his own. Releasing a deep shuddering breath he whispered softly

"Marry me"

She answered without hesitation, or pause, as she freed his erection from his pants and slid down onto his length

"OK" she said with a groan

He put his hands on her hips holding her still. "Really?"he panted.

She smiled brushing her lips over his"of course really, did you think I would say no? I'm yours, I always have been and...you're my Pookie" she replied with a grin rocking her hips slightly.

He laughed suddenly, which made him thrust up into her, groaning his hands on her hips began guiding her movements on top of him. He was spellbound as her back arched delicately, head thrown back in pleasure. She was so beautiful, she was his everything. His arms wound around her upper back holding her to him supporting her back as she moved on top of him. The feel of her skin caressing his chest with her movements making him lose control. All his emotions bubbled up in side of him as he started moving with abandon, losing control, calling out her name as they climaxed together.

11111111111111111111111111111

Afterward they greedily took a few more minutes. He held her to him, unwilling to let her go. If he could pause a moment in time it would be this exact one. Still naked she was seemingly boneless and content, strewn on top of him. Her fingers tracing idle circles on his chest.

"Do you think they made it ?" She asked him

"Yeah, I do" he said kissing her brow.

"Good" she said quietly And continued "we'll be okay."

He knew she was right. As long as they were together.

AN: I know this was super short, sorry:) let me know what you think:) next chapter will have slight time jump, nothing crazy maybe two weeks. Not many chapters left.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: so just one chapter left after this one. I'm going to leave things open to write a sequel. Just need to finish working out what the story would be. In the meantime I have a few ideas for shorter stories, one shots etc. let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 25

Three Weeks Later

They had decided to out wait the herd. Traveling down the dirt road they had hit asphalt as Carol had suspected they would. The small country road had lead to the outskirts of a town, the toppled welcome sign had boasted a population of five hundred. They had kept to the outskirts when they saw a house fitting their needs. An isolated brick bungalow with a garage. The yard was fenced in.

They cleared the house together and found only one walker, a man. He must have been a prepper, Carol thought as they found a stockpile of canned food.

That first night they spent in the basement of the house, Daryl had been relentless. Making love to her like he never wanted to let her go. Holding her close all night long.

The next day he had spread the map on the table. They needed to plan decide what they were going to do. The best they could figure the mega herd was traveling a path that was horizontal to the hilltop heading east. It didn't appear that the herd would hit The Hilltop directly, but it was acting as a barrier, effectively blocking their approach for miles in either direction. They could go west Daryl told her. Try and see if they could get around the tail end of the herd, or they could wait it out here. Carol sat back and looked at him.

"What do you think we should do ?"She asked.

" I think we should wait here, we don't know what the herd's gonna do, how it's gonna move. We don't know what we might find heading west either. This house seems safe enough."

So they had settled in and waited, and the days had slipped by with relative ease. For the first time, they were alone together and Carol found that she enjoyed that fact despite the circumstances. She had no doubt they would reach The Hilltop, and see the group again, but before the flu hit the Prison, they both had been pulled in so many directions even their friendship had suffered. Since the Terminus rescue the group had been on top of one to get privacy unless it was nighttime. The time together was something she would treasure.

Having Daryl's undivided attention was a sight to behold. They talked and told each other things, that she herself had never thought she would tell anyone. She told him about Ed, all of it. He had listened quietly intense, his hands shaking slightly when she spoke of a particularly horrific incident, but gentle as he brushed her hair out of her face and then kissed her softly.

Daryl had become even more overprotective if that was possible, seemingly alert to every possible danger. She didn't mind , she knew where it was coming from, he'd already told her about his guilt at Beth's kidnapping.

Carol had taken to referring to their time at the house as their"honeymoon." Daryl had chuckled stating they needed a wedding first. She had been serious for a moment her expression thoughtful before speaking.

"I don't need a ceremony to know that I am yours and your mine. I already feel like your wife. I made the decision awhile ago that there was never going to be anyone for me but you. We can have a small ceremony for our family when we get to The Hilltop, but I don't need it to know that we are married." He had nodded seemingly touched at her words.

They decided to be ready to leave at a moments notice, the truck was pulled into the garage and kept packed ready to go, only taking out what was needed. They did make daily runs together to check the movement of the herd from a distance. The mega herd seemed to stall for about two weeks, relatively at a standstill, but the week prior, they had begun to move, heading east yet again.

They had an excess of supplies between what had been packed in the truck and what they found in the house with the exception of gas. When it became clear they would be able to leave in a few days Daryl decided they should venture into the town, to scavenge what would be needed to make the trek to The Hilltop.

They stuck to the larger, parking lots, and had worked out a system, Daryl syphoning while Carol kept watch. They almost had their cans full when, they heard gunshots coming from a short distance away.

Daryl's first instinct had been to get the hell out of there. No way was he wanting to get involved in anything that would put Carol's life in danger if he could avoid it . But Carol had looked at him with fear in her eyes "what if it's them? What if they didn't get out in time?"

"If there's nothing we can do, we get out of there, I don't care who it is, ok?" He asked and she nodded.

They made their way towards the sounds, taking the truck as far they dared, getting out and darting behind buildings and vehicles to get a closer look, when Carol gasped and said "That's one of the Lieutenant's trucks" pointing down the block.

Just then a faint movement behind them caught Daryl's attention and he swung around crossbow ready, aimed at the head of Miller,his gun also drawn.

Miller dropped his gun immediately

"Carol" he exclaimed grabbing her in a bone crushing hug. "You're ok!, where's Beth? Where are the others, is Beth ok?..."

"I'm sure she's fine sweetie, we got separated, it's a long story, what's going on? We heard gunshots" Carol replied.

Millers face hardened "These asshole pirates calling themselves The Saviours, they're lead by that asshole Neegan we've been hunting. They destroyed Alexandria, all those people dead...They tried to get the jump on us this morning. We fought them off, I saw you guys from a distance thought there might be more...we gotta get back, the lieutenant was hit, I don't know how bad. Thomas might need your help ".

111111111111111111111111111

They made there way quickly back to their truck and Miller lead the two back to the small post office the lieutenant's group had been using as a home base.

Gallant and Reynolds had been instantly alert at the unfamiliar truck but had been ecstatic seeing Carol. After their hugs for Carol and questions about Beth's safety. They had quickly lead them to the back of the post office. Daryl had muttered a comment under his breath about people needing to learn to keep their hands to themselves. Carol had smiled and said "Don't be mean Pookie".

The atmosphere in the post office though was not one of happiness. Anderson, Thomas, and Wong looked up smiling at Carol but she knew something was instantly wrong. The lieutenant was lying on a table and appeared to be struggling to breath. Carol glanced over at Thomas and he shook his head sadly. She took a sharp intake a breath and felt Daryl reach out and grab her hand.

Walking over to the table the lieutenant looked up at her and Daryl and smiled "Blue eyes, and Mr. Twilight" he said weakly. He looked at Carol who had tears in her eyes "don't cry Carol, I'm finally going to see my wife Elizabeth again. My Beth, ...that's the first time I've said her name since she died" he coughed, choking a little on some blood.

Carol reached down and grabbed his hand "thank you so much..." She started.

"No, not needed your group are good people. You're a good person Carol. I saw that from the start. Don't forget how lucky you are Dixon" he said. Daryl nodded.

"You can trust my men, Wong's in charge now. He's my Brother, he'll never betray you guys" the lieutenant continued."Make sure Blondie's alright she's a good kid".

Carol nodded tearfully brushing the hair off the lieutenant face "we will"

The group sat for hours, at his bedside Carol clasping one of his hands Wong the other. When the time came none on the lieutenant's men had been emotionally able to do what needed to be done. Daryl had made a move to do it but Carol had shook her head stopping him and said "I'll do it"


	26. Chapter 26

AN:hey guys, last chapter AN at the end of chapter:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 26

There is no creature among all the beasts of the world which hath so great and ample demonstration of the power and wisdom of almighty God as the elephant~ Edward Topsell

10 days later The Hilltop

Daryl sat on the bed of his and Carol's room awaiting Carol's exit from the bathroom, with a smile. His wife.

The past ten days had gone by quickly. The day after The Lieutenant's death Daryl, Carol and the rest of the Lieutenant's group had departed for the hilltop. Trucks traveling in caravan, stopping only when necessary. Four days later they had arrived at The Hilltop, the three trucks arriving at the massive gates. News had travelled quickly throughout the safe zone, and by the time the travellers had reached Douglas's office, Daryl could see the prison group making there way towards them quickly, welcoming smiles on their faces.

The group had been emotional at their return none more so than Rick,embracing Carol and Daryl, muttering thank god under his breath, while wiping away tears. The group had then noticed The lieutenant's men unloading the shrouded body from the back of a pick up truck, in a scene reminiscent of Andrea's return to the prison to be buried.

Beth had scanned the Lieutenant's group and turned to Carol "Where's the Lieutenant?" She asked. The group had become quiet.

Daryl had watched Carol struggling for words. The lieutenant's death had struck her hard. She had been quiet afterward until Daryl had confronted her about it when they stopped on the road one night. She had broken down in tears, doubting herself and why she had been able to do it when the rest of The Lieutenant's men hadn't been able to.

"Maybe I am cold" she had said

"Angel, people who are cold don't worry about if they are or not. What you are is strong and tough. Tougher than a room of tough as fuck men, doing what needed to be done, even when you're heart was breaking...don't doubt your heart, the lieutenant didn't, and I sure as hell don't " he had said.

Carol continued to struggle to find the words to answer Beth when Daryl spoke up, squeezing Carol's hand "I'm sorry Beth, he was a good man and he loved you...you were one of the last things he spoke off" Beth had nodded and gone over to the Lieutenant's men, who had engulfed her in a sea of hugs.

That was the moment when Daryl had truly understood what it meant to be married, to be someone's significant other. Carol didn't have to be strong all the time, she didn't have to carry the weight of the world alone, cause he was there to help her carry it. Just like she would do the same for him.

Rick and the group happily brought the two back to the house they were sharing. The houses at The Hilltop were large homes and the group had been settled in a home that was a relative mansion. Carol and Daryl had a large room the group had prepared for them. Never giving up that they would show up at the gates.

The next day the had gathered in The Hilltop's graveyard and laid the lieutenant to rest. Carol had grasped Daryl's hand tightly the whole time.

Tonight he and Carol had surprised the group at supper. The prison group and the lieutenant's group had been sharing a meal together in the formal dining room of the group's new home.

Wong and Daryl had bonded on the road and Daryl had been surprised to learn Wong had spent time as an army chaplain pre turn and had performed wedding ceremonies. Daryl and Carol had spoke, deciding they didn't want a large ceremony, just a simple exchange of vows in front of their family. When Daryl had approached Wong he'd been honored to perform the wedding, but laughingly reminded them it wouldn't be legal. He come back a little later with two rings, the lieutenant's and his wife's. Carol had refused initially but Wong had been insistent. It's what he would want he said firmly.

The group had been confused initially when Carol had left the room returning with a Cherokee rose pinned behind her ear and Wong and Daryl had stood up. When Wong had explained what was happening there had been a stunned silence then applause. The vows had been short and simple but meaningful.

Carol walked out of the bathroom then bringing him back to the present. He glanced at her appreciatively as she made her way to the bed wrapped in a towel.

She lied down next to him, and he pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Mrs. Dixon" he said softly with a grin.

Her smile lit up her face "Hey Mr. Dixon"

"So" he began as he leaned over her, opening her towel "Wanna screw around?"

AN#2: so I want to say thank you for all the encouragement and reviews. Please, please,review one more time and let me know what you think:) I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
